


光华

by Weijian



Category: zc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weijian/pseuds/Weijian
Summary: 一个单亲阿爸带崽的帝大，但请不要误以为是小清新向，本质狗血俗烂ooc雷文，雷点无法在不剧透的情况下表述清楚，所以往下拉之前请先确认自己抗雷能力是否足够，若有不适本人概不负责卡帝卡的原因是因为我可能会控制不住自己开帝卡车，跟阿花聊到这个的时候脑洞大开含秀帝，还挺多送给阿花(づ￣3￣)づ





	1. Chapter 1

帝林刚下夜班，老师的电话就打了过来。

“小迪在学校里和同学打架，希望您能来处理一下。”

帝迪大部分时候是个很乖的孩子，从来没有发生过这种事。

帝林赶到学校时，对方家长已经到了。

隔得远远地，帝林从窗户里看到帝迪坐在板凳上，两只手抓着自己的膝盖，巴掌大的雪白小脸蛋上挂了点彩，小嘴紧紧地抿成一条线，面对周围的大人，一脸倔强不肯认错的表情。

帝林一进去，帝迪抬头看到他，脸上的倔强立马换成了委屈，从凳子上跳下来，啪嗒啪嗒几步跑到帝林跟前，两只手紧紧抱住他膝盖，头一埋便不吭声了。

帝林只得弯下腰摸摸他的头：“让爸爸看看。”

帝迪不太情愿地抬头，帝林将他抱起来，仔细端详了片刻，发现他除了右侧脸颊上一条鲜红的抓痕外，其余并无不妥。

他松了口气，旁边的老师总算回过神，迟疑地问：“请问……您是帝迪的家长吗？平时接他上下学的好像……”

帝林干脆地说：“我是他父亲，到底发生了什么事？”

结果打架的对象是另一个4岁的小女孩——其实连打架也说不上，也不知道帝迪跟对方说了什么，小女孩在他脸上挠了一下后就一直哭，谁劝都停不下来，仿佛自己才是被打的那个。

小女孩的家长很不好意思，连连向帝林道歉。

帝林来之前心里也有些怒意，此刻倒有些哭笑不得，无奈地摆摆手，对老师说：“那今天我就先带他回去了。”

老师站起来将他送到校门口：“真的是跟您添麻烦了，以后我一定多加注意，不会让这种事再发生。”

帝林轻拍着小家伙的背：“你到底跟人家说什么了？”

帝迪趴在他身上，两只手揪着他的衣服，闻言埋在他颈窝的头用力摇了摇，拒绝回答。

等帝林把他抱上车，他才期期艾艾地说：“丑……八怪……”

帝林正在给他系安全座椅，听了一愣：“什么？”

帝迪断断续续地说：“她……丑八怪……”

帝林总算明白他的意思，好气又好笑：“为什么这么说？不可以对同学说这种话，尤其是女孩子。”

帝迪小嘴撅得老高：“她老是揪……揪我头发。”

帝林笑着说：“那是因为人家很喜欢你，想跟你做朋友。”

“才……才不是……”

“如果你是丑八怪，她就不喜欢你了，小迪是丑八怪吗？”

“才不是！”这回倒是说地坚决干脆，他摸了下脸上的抓痕，小脸皱了起来：“痛痛……”

帝林把他的小爪子拿开：“不可以用手摸，很脏，来，爸爸吹一下就不痛了。”

帝迪乖乖地闭上眼睛，热丝丝的风刮过伤口，有点痒酥酥的，他伸手想抓，想起帝林的话，又忍住放了下去。

回到家后，帝林翻出医用酒精和棉签，简单地给他擦洗了一下伤口。

很浅的一道抓痕，有些破皮，被酒精刺激地微微泛红，应该很痛。

帝林以为小家伙会哭，没想到他闭着嘴一声没吭，大眼睛眨巴眨巴地，硬生生把眼泪憋了回去。

帝林收好工具，拍拍他的头：“小迪现在是真正的男子汉了。”

收到表扬的小男子汉终于开心地笑了，露出一个十分骄傲的表情。

帝林看了眼墙上的时钟，还没到十点，睡一个多小时再起来弄吃的也来得及。他把帝迪抱到他的玩具堆里，让他自己玩玩具。

“爸爸现在要去睡觉，小迪乖乖地自己玩，好不好？”

帝迪一边点头，一边摆弄着手上的小兵人。帝林在他额头上亲了一下，然后起身进了浴室。

他差不多超过24小时没有合眼了，热水一冲疲倦感立即涌了上来，简单地清洗完后，他给自己设置了一个十一点半的闹钟，然后一头栽倒在床上睡得不省人事。

 

等再睁开眼时，窗外已经黑了。

帝林摸出手机按亮，上面赫然显示着现在时间已经接近晚上七点。他急忙翻身起床，来到客厅却没有看到帝迪的身影。

他对着空荡荡的玩具堆发了会儿呆，睡得晕乎乎的脑袋总算清醒了些。

他扭头看了眼门口，大门上果然贴着一个小巧的便签，上面写着“你儿子在我这儿”这样咋一看有点可怕的句子。

帝林把便签撕下来，揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，然后拉开门径直去了对面。

大门果然没有锁，帝林一推就开了。

紫川秀盘腿坐在沙发上，两只手在笔记本键盘上飞速敲打着，帝迪坐在他旁边，抱着奶瓶咕咕地喝得正香。

听到响动，沙发上一大一小两个人都回头看过来，这个画面在帝林眼中有种说不出的滑稽感。

帝迪吐掉奶嘴，大喊一声：“爸爸！”

帝林过去从桌上抽了张纸，蹲下去给他擦嘴边的奶渍。

紫川秀推了推快滑下鼻尖的眼镜：“你终于醒了。”

“之前学校先给我打的电话，我那会儿没接到，后来拨回去才知道你已经接走了小迪，猜你肯定在家睡觉，所以我就把小迪带过来了。”

帝林扔掉弄脏的纸巾：“你把我闹钟关了？”

紫川秀合上笔记本，舒服地伸了个懒腰：“是啊，只睡一个小时就起来你会很难受的吧？”

帝林沉默了一下，把帝迪抱起来：“谢谢。”他想了下，又说：“你还没吃晚饭？过来一起吧。”

等帝林终于把小迪哄睡着，轻轻关上卧室门时，墙上挂钟已经指向九点，紫川秀还没走，窝在客厅沙发里无聊地按着遥控器不停换台，听到声音后坐直身，看了帝林一眼。

帝林看着他灯光下显得有些发黄的白发。

好吧，反正明天不上班。

等一切结束后，紫川秀趴在帝林身上，给了他一个汗津津的吻，疲软下去的分身仍停在他体内。

帝林推了他一下，紫川秀磨磨蹭蹭地拔出来，抽出湿纸给两个人简单地做了下清洁。

帝林有些疲倦，一动不动地躺着由着他折腾。

他最近总是很容易就觉得累——这个月开始轮到他上急诊，虽然休息的时间更多，但工作强度相应地也变得更大，动不动就24小时连班倒，每次下班都觉得自己要少活十年。

“明天你休息？”紫川秀突然问。

“嗯。”帝林快睡着了。

“那正好，我明天有事不在家，小迪就交给你了，你可得把人看好。”

帝林觉得好笑：“那是我儿子。”

紫川秀笑了一声，按灭了床头柜上的台灯。

迷迷糊糊间，帝林感觉身边床垫一轻，过了会儿，外面大门发出轻微响动，知道紫川秀已经走了。

他翻了个身，很快便陷入了沉睡。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我一写到秀帝相关就会非常非常非常非常地雷和狗血，捂脸，我很有自知之明的（。
> 
> 突然陷入了不写文就浑身难受的状态可还行


	2. Chapter 2

帝林喝下一口浓茶，手中的钢笔在病历上划完最后一撇。

已经凌晨两点了。今晚运气不错，只处理了一个喝醉酒的，以及两个打架打出鼻血的，总体来说很清闲。

再过六个小时就能下班了，今天正好周末，他之前就答应了小迪周日下午带他去游乐园玩，上午赶回去睡半天的话，应该没什么问题。

就在他抱着茶杯发呆时，走廊外响起一阵凌乱的脚步声，伴随着嘈杂的呼喊，帝林心里咯噔了一下，边戴上口罩站起身，边哀叹着自己好运气到了头。

一群身穿黑色西装的人涌进急诊，几乎把门口堵死了。

被簇拥在中间的是个二十来岁的年轻人，和其他衣着整齐一丝不苟的人比起来，他里面的衬衣显得十分凌乱，头发也乱蓬蓬地支棱着，外面随便地披着一件黑色的大衣，他左手按着右手，右手上包裹着一条白色的毛巾，此刻已被血浸染了大半。

昏暗的灯光下，帝林看着他的脸，略微失了神。

“医生！你是医生吗！快给我们少爷处理伤口！”为首那个看着一脸凶悍的人对在场唯一穿白大褂的帝林吼道。

帝林淡定地看了那人一眼，指着治疗室说：“请先把病人扶进去。”然后转头吩咐旁边的小护士：“你去把情况通报给总值班，这里交给我。”

那个年轻的小护士刚上班没多久，哪里见过这种阵仗，早就吓傻了，听了帝林的话，感激地冲他点点头，然后小跑着离开。

治疗室不怎么大，此时里面挤满了人，帝林站在门口，皱眉对那些人道：“除了病人，其余人都出去。”

“你……”为首那人脸色一变，正要说点什么，却被年轻人抬手阻止了：“听医生的，都出去。”

“可是少爷……”

“出去。”年轻人加重了语气，那群人立即不再多言，齐刷刷从房间里退了出去。

治疗室的门帘暂时隔绝了外界，帝林取出工具，在凳子上坐了下来。

卡兰就坐在他对面，那双和卡特一模一样的蓝色眼睛此时正注视着他。

帝林为这个事实感到心烦。

除了照片之外，他并未见过卡兰本人——这么多年来卡兰一直在国外，大概最近一段时间才回国，想来应该不知道他的存在。

想到这点，他心里多少好受了些，拿起钳子夹着毛巾一角缓缓掀开，露出掌心一道长约5cm的深可见骨的伤口。

帝林一眼就看出，那是极其锋利的匕首造成的割裂伤，恐怕本意不在卡兰的手掌。

他用碘伏反复清洁消毒着伤口，痛得卡兰直打哆嗦，嘴里一直“哎哟轻点”地嚷嚷着，帝林听得皱眉，将脏掉的棉球甩进垃圾桶里，不耐烦地问：“怎么弄的？”

卡兰抹了抹眼角不存在的泪水，可怜巴巴地说：“我情人。”

帝林嗤地笑了：“情人？”哪来的女人这么彪悍？

卡兰十分委屈：“你看这大半夜的，除了被窝里的还能有谁？”

帝林觉得很好笑，于是他真的笑了：“嗯，你情人为什么要捅你？”

卡兰盯着他露在口罩外面，此时染上了笑意的眼睛：“她怀疑我劈腿，就趁我正嗨的时候想一刀捅死我，要不是我反应快挡了一下，这条小命就玩完了，你说，这女人怎么能这么狠？”

帝林并未把他满嘴跑火车似的话当真，但卡兰的性格一如传闻，在他的家族里实在是一股泥石流般的存在，他对于卡特竟然能养出这样的儿子感到很有意思。

但等他回想起自己在差不多相同的情况下几乎把卡特捅了个透心凉的光荣历史后，他立刻就笑不出来了。

伤口注射了麻药，失去痛觉的干扰后，卡兰开始专心骚扰帝林。

“诶，帝……林医生，”他看了眼帝林胸前的工作牌：“你怎么都不问我叫什么？”

“你叫什么。”帝林头也没抬，专注着手中的针线。

卡兰眨巴着眼睛：“卡兰。”

不等帝林接话，他又说道：“你眼睛真好看。”

帝林眉稍一跳：“谢谢。”

卡兰凑近他：“我可以看看你的脸吗？”

“不可以。”

“诶，为什么？医生你的态度很冷淡哦。”被干脆拒绝后的卡兰并未因此放弃，他厚着脸皮自顾自地伸出手，捏住挂在帝林右耳侧的口罩绳子往外拉。

帝林双手维持着无菌操作，右手夹着的针还勾在卡兰伤口上，一时腾不出手来，他有点后悔——早知道就不给他打麻药了。

捏着绳子的手一松，口罩便只剩下左侧悬挂在空中晃来晃去，帝林抬眼瞪了卡兰一眼。

卡兰被他凌厉又过分美丽的的眼神一扫，手僵在空中，过了好一会儿，他突然坐直身，舔舔嘴唇问：“你要不要做我男朋友？”

“不要。”帝林低下头，继续自己的本职工作。

卡兰一脸受伤：“为什么？为什么为什么？”

“我有这么差吗？”

“你再好好考虑一下嘛！”

帝林有点头痛，他决定暂时把紫川秀搬出来做挡箭牌：“我有男朋友了。”

卡兰眨眨眼睛，就在帝林以为他这次无话可说时，他突然凑过来，近得鼻尖几乎碰到鼻尖。

“没关系，”他露出尖尖的牙齿，咬住自己的下唇：“我可以做你见不得光的地下情人，毫无怨言。”

卡兰的蓝色眼睛近在咫尺，离得这样近，帝林几乎无法辨别出这双眼睛真正的主人。

他曾无数次被相同的眼睛这样注视着，此时此刻，他因为这突然重现的旧日画面而再次恍惚。

卡兰的嘴唇几乎要触碰到他的。

“卡兰！”治疗室门帘突然被人掀起，一个人影冲进来，语气满是焦急：“你没事……吧？”

然后声音渐渐消失。

卡兰几乎是哀嚎：“阿云你就不能晚来两分钟？！”

云浅雪看看卡兰，又看看帝林，脸上露出一个堪称惊恐的表情。

帝林打上最后一个结，利落地剪断多余的线，然后站起身将镊子和剪刀扔进器械盘中。

他边脱手套边对卡兰说：“坐着别动，等下护士会来给你包扎，伤口没问题的话两周后可以拆线。”

他扔掉手套就往外走，与云浅雪擦肩而过时，后者直勾勾地盯着他，表情仿佛见了鬼。

帝林克制住自己，掀开门帘离开了治疗室。

真该死，他想。

他竟然仅仅因为一双相似的眼睛而差点丢了魂。

不过，让云浅雪看到自己和卡兰差点亲上的画面，帝林毫不意外卡特很快便会得知这个消息。

帝林在办公室外停下脚步。

他突然很期待卡特脸上会出现怎样的表情，甚至为此跃跃欲试。


	3. Chapter 3

帝林靠在栏杆上打了个哈欠。

紫川秀带着帝迪在碰碰车场里横冲直撞，像驾驶坦克一样气势汹汹地把周围人撞得人仰马翻。

帝迪五花大绑地坐在他身边，兴奋地举着双手哇哇大叫，隔得老远帝林都能听到他“冲冲冲”的喊声。

临时抓紫川秀来果然是对的，现在的帝林可没什么精力陪帝迪这样精力极其旺盛的小孩子折腾。

早上交班时，分管领导高度赞扬了他的遇事冷静临危不乱，毕竟这家医院自建院以来都没遇到过这种大阵仗。

帝林也很纳闷。

以卡兰的身份一个电话就能叫来一打私人医生给他处理这点小伤口，居然大半夜兴师动众跑到医院里来，唯一的解释就是他不想让人知道自己被刺杀的事。

帝林相信这是一个巧合，却不知之后会引发什么样的连锁反应。

他因为惦记着这个，一上午都没睡好，严重睡眠不足的后果就是把蹲在家里没事干的紫川秀抓来陪帝迪玩。

我不是没事干，我是在等待赚钱的时机，紫川秀抗议。

紫川秀是个自由撰稿人，这是他自己的说法，然而说白了就是个高级水军，网络上哪里有事就往哪里跑，和低级水军不同的是，他专门帮人写些煽动性极强的文章和评论，言辞犀利断章取义，引导舆论走向，挑动无知网民撕逼，热度越高评论转发越多，收益相应地也越丰厚。

虽然看上去很不靠谱，但挣到兜里的钱不比辛辛苦苦上班的帝林少，帝林对此颇有微词，紫川秀一边敲着键盘一边反驳他：“这不能比，你那是正经工作五险一金齐全，我这算是在法律边缘游走，看看我被封了多少个小号，指不定那天就真人封号——进局子了。”

帝林觉得他说的很有道理，如果自己重操旧业去宰个人什么的，那肯定也是三年不开张，开张吃三年。

帝林推了推墨镜，阳光晒得他心情烦躁，某种未能纾解的情绪一点点在胸口积压，闷得他快喘不过气。

脸上突然一片冰凉，帝林回头，就看见不知何时已经出来的紫川秀手里拿着一罐冰咖啡冲他晃了晃：“发什么呆呢？”

帝林接过咖啡：“谢谢。”目光一瞟看到跟在紫川秀身后的帝迪正满头大汗地舔着冰淇淋，他眉头一皱，弯腰将冰淇淋拿开：“出门的时候不是已经吃过一个了吗？平时是怎么跟你说的？”

帝迪原本兴冲冲的小脸登时垮了下去，低着头两只手捏着自己的衣摆，在帝林严厉的注视下断断续续地说：“冰淇淋……一天最多……只能吃一个……”

“既然记得为什么不听话？”

帝迪小嘴慢慢撅起来，眼睛里泛起了泪光。

紫川秀不好意思地挠了挠头：“别怪小迪啊，冰淇淋是我给他买的，看他热得全身都是汗，想让他凉快凉快。”

帝林愣了一下，脸上的表情和缓下来，最后无奈地说：“这么热更加不能马上吃冷的东西，很容易拉肚子的。”

紫川秀把帝迪抱进怀里，两个人脸贴着脸可怜兮兮地看着帝林：“跟爸爸说，我们错了，下次再也不敢了。”

帝迪怯怯地：“爸爸……”

帝林真是被他们打败了，捂着额头叹气道：“好了好了，下不为例。”

紫川秀比了个V字，把帝迪放回地上，笑眯眯地问他：“现在得休息一下，小迪要不要坐旋转木马啊？坐完木马阿秀叔叔给你买棉花糖吃。”

“好！”帝迪一扫刚才的沮丧，高兴地欢呼着。

帝林在后面看得直摇头：“你真是要把他宠坏了。”

正赶上旋转木马只剩最后一个空位，帝迪眼巴巴地看着帝林。

帝林想了想，摸着他的头问：“一个人做会害怕吗？”

帝迪飞快地摇了摇头：“不怕，小迪是……男子汉了！”

帝林笑着在他额头上亲了一下，然后把他抱到白色小马驹上，将他双手按在把柄上，认真嘱咐道：“绝对不能松手，如果掉下来的话，我们今天就不能继续玩了。”

帝迪紧张地点点头。

帝林退到场外，紫川秀将打开的咖啡罐递给他：“你对小迪会不会要求太严格了？他才三岁啊。”

帝林小口地喝着咖啡，闻言认真思索了起来。如果是跟自己的童年比，他觉得帝迪现在已经算是过得很轻松愉快了啊。

而且帝迪是不足月出生的，从小体质就差，长到三岁前各种小毛病没断过，光这个就把帝林折腾得够呛，对他在事关健康的生活习惯上要求严厉一些，总不会有坏处。

“我觉得还好。”帝林最后总结性地说。

帝迪对于第一次独自乘坐旋转木马表现得十分兴奋，帝林在旁边看着看着，眼皮就开始打架，喝下去的冰咖啡一点没起作用，幸好他戴着墨镜才不至于被周围人看到。

紫川秀歪头看着他一副站着都要睡着的样子，突然拽着他钻进一旁被广告牌遮挡住的角落。

帝林被推到栏杆上坐着，抬头正要发问，鼻梁上的墨镜被摘走，未出口的话语被紫川秀压下来的吻全部堵了回去。

一个缠绵悱恻的吻，结束后，紫川秀笑着问他：“清醒点了吗？”

帝林仰着头，半眯着眼睛懒洋洋地说：“没有。”他一只手从紫川秀衣摆下探进去，指尖在腰后光裸的皮肤上画着圈。

“我现在只想回家躺着，然后……”他唇齿微启，艳红的舌尖顶着牙齿上沿舔过。

紫川秀立刻就硬了。

他按住帝林后脑勺，几乎是在发狠地啃咬对方，直到旋转木马的音乐停止，他才停下来，瞪了帝林一眼，拉着他重新回到人群。

帝迪没等人来抱他，自己就从木马上滑了下来，帝林一出现就噔噔噔跑过来，一头扎进他怀里。

帝林一愣，拍着他的背问：“怎么了？”

帝迪一撇嘴，居然哭了起来。

原来小家伙第一次独自坐旋转木马，本来就很紧张，结果转了个圈回来，居然找不到爸爸了，连阿秀叔叔也不见踪影，登时就把他吓坏了，想跳下木马跑出来找人，但又记得帝林告诉过他绝对不能松开把柄，于是整个人都坐立难安，又不想在陌生人面前哭出来，一直强行忍到木马停下。

帝林心中很是愧疚，觉得自己真是太不靠谱，当下抱着帝迪轻声安慰着：“是爸爸错了，爸爸给小迪道歉。”

帝迪埋头不理他，肩膀一抽一抽地还在啜泣。

帝林亲吻他额头：“爸爸再陪你坐一次，你就原谅爸爸好吗？”

帝迪这才勉强挤出一声微不可闻的“嗯”。

帝林回头看紫川秀，后者冲他耸了耸肩，一脸“你自找的”的无赖表情。

等玩好吃好喝好，天色已经暗了，小孩儿精力好，但累得也快，吃完东西就趴在帝林怀里睡着了，紫川秀负责开车，等到家楼下时，紫川秀打开后车厢车门，帝林靠在头枕上，两人都睡得很香。

紫川秀看着一大一小两张相似的脸，忍不住笑了，低头在帝林唇边吻了一下。

帝林立刻醒了：“到了？”

紫川秀“嗯”了声：“我去停车，你们先上去吧。”

等紫川秀拿着车钥匙来到帝林家时，帝林刚给帝迪冲完澡。紫川秀看着他抱着孩子进了房间，想了想，把车钥匙放在茶几上。

“你也累了，好好休息，我先走了。”

“走？”帝林从卧室里出来，他脱下外套随手扔到沙发上，扯开领带，对紫川秀说：“我以为你想做。”

紫川秀想，行，我还巴不得呢。

 

紫川秀把自己顶到最深处，帝林发出一声叹息般的呻吟：“阿秀……”

紫川秀低下头，手指穿过帝林漆黑的发丝。

每次做的时候，他总是微妙地觉得帝林口中的“阿秀”不像是在叫自己，这毫无根据的想法一直藏匿在心底，时不时冒出来膈应他一下。

“嗯嗯……再上面点……唔，对……就是那儿……”帝林今天看上去特别有性致，双腿勾着紫川秀的腰指引他找到自己的那一点。

他以往很少会这么主动。

帝林现在确实很有性致。

他下班后回到家，躺在床上许久没能入睡，等好不容易睡着后却又一直在做梦。

不是噩梦，是春梦。

颠来倒去的梦境里全是他跟卡特纠缠在一起的限制级画面，醒来时那种被彻底贯穿的心悸感真实地一点也不像梦。

他看了眼时间，再过十多分钟紫川秀就要抱着帝迪过来了，只能匆忙地自行解决了一下，但那只潜藏在身体里，一度被喂食得很饱的怪兽在叫嚣着不够，远远不够。

困倦和情欲纠缠了他一整天，等紫川秀褪下他的裤子，手指套住微微抬头的欲望时，他制止了他。

帝林要的不是这个。

被充分润滑过的甬道里满是粘稠的液体，每一次分开肉壁都会发出响亮的水声，紫川秀按着帝林做了两次，最后一次射进最深处时，帝林从鼻腔里挤出一声抽泣似的气音，紧绷的身体剧烈地颤抖了两下，然后一脸餍足地瘫软在床上。

紫川秀看着他一副意识不清魂飞天外的模样，知道他今晚是彻底爽到了。

因前列腺高潮而涌出的大量前液，混着润滑剂将两人下身弄得一片泥泞，这可不是用纸擦擦就能完事的。

他推了推帝林：“先别睡，你得起来冲个澡。”如果帝林就这样睡过去，明天一早起来准得发火。

帝林闭着眼睛哼了声，两条腿一伸搭在紫川秀手上。

紫川秀花了几秒钟的时间才明白过来他这动作是啥意思。好吧，尽管他平时经常抽出时间做点运动，但也不觉得现在状态下的自己还能抱起一个比自己高半个头的成年男人一路走到浴室。

他无奈地再次推推帝林：“你爽糊涂了吗？我现在可抱不动你。”

帝林闻言，缓缓睁开眼睛，那双因剧烈快感而朦胧的眼睛逐渐在紫川秀脸上聚焦。

过了好一会儿，他才慢吞吞地说：“我知道了。”

紫川秀不放心，飞速地在帝林的浴室里清洗干净，出来时帝林已经彻底醒了，坐在床边，手指里夹着一根烟，旁边是紫川秀裤兜里搜罗出来的烟盒。

紫川秀只有在极少数写不出东西的时候才抽一根，所以一盒烟通常能在包里放很久。

紫川秀感到很惊奇——他从没见过帝林抽烟。

“你原来抽烟的？”

“抽的少，有了小迪后就彻底不抽了。”

“那现在怎么又抽上了？”

帝林吐出一口烟，他斜眼看着紫川秀：“事后烟，没听说过？”

紫川秀笑了声，抓起裤子往身上套：“行吧，你慢慢抽，我走了。”

帝林没说话，房间里很快恢复了寂静。

他含着烟深吸了口，然后捏熄了烧到一半的烟头。


	4. Chapter 4

卡兰笑眯眯地抱着云浅雪工作用的平板走过来，云浅雪看了一眼亮起的屏幕，太阳穴顿时一阵阵地抽痛。

“我的二少爷，我的二祖宗，你没事翻我电脑干嘛？”

卡兰仍旧笑眯眯的，手指在屏幕上划来划去：“我想找个东西……先不说这个，阿云你真好，居然帮我弄到了照片，爱死你了。”

屏幕上是十几张图片，每张上面都是帝林，像素不是很清晰，一看就是强行拉大后截取的特写。

除了少数两张帝林戴着墨镜独自站在游乐园人群里，其余大部分是他抱着帝迪，或者和紫川秀并肩走在一起的画面。

而最后一张，两个人挤在角落一块巨大的广告牌后，虽然角度隐蔽只拍到一个模糊的背影，但傻瓜用脚趾想也知道他们在干什么。

要跟踪偷拍帝林是件很危险的事，被发现的几率大概在九成九以上，但幸运的是，那家游乐园有不少集团的股份，以云浅雪的身份要调个监视器录像并不难。

他当然不是为了卡兰才弄的。

当年帝林带着孩子离开，云浅雪是极少数几个知道内情的人，这么多年他一直以为帝林应该出国了，或者去了另一个万里之外的城市。

结果他怎么也想不到，帝林仍留在A市，而且会以如此戏剧化的方式出现在他面前。

自从帝林走后，卡特就表现得好像彻底忘记了这个人。当然，只是好像，作为一个目睹了当年两人折腾全过程的旁观者，打死云浅雪也不相信他真的就这样忘了。

照片拿到手已经超过了24小时，云浅雪仍然没有想好要不要给卡特。当初重伤垂死的神皇陛下只吩咐过放帝林走，既没表示要持续关注也没说过就此拉黑，也不知道把这叠帝林和他现任的照片给卡特看到底合不合适。

云浅雪斜了眼卡兰。

他犹豫的一大原因还有卡兰。如果把照片给卡特，就免不了要把那晚医院的事一起上报。

换了别人尝试勾搭帝林就算了，卡兰……

云浅雪又觉得头痛起来。

如果作死界举办大赛，这位塞内亚家族的二少爷必须是当之无愧的冠军。

卡兰还在旁边滔滔不绝着：“他这男朋友也没比我好到哪里去啊，你说，我撬动这块墙角的可能性有多大？”

云浅雪挣扎了好一会儿，终于下定决心，一把抢过电脑，问：“你不是一直想知道，三年前是谁重伤了老爷子吗？”

卡兰不明白他怎么突然说起这个：“谁？”

云浅雪敲了敲屏幕：“他干的。”

卡兰眨了眨眼睛。

云浅雪：“结果直到现在，他还活蹦乱跳过地好好的，你知道为什么吗？”

他不打算无谓地损耗卡兰的脑细胞，很快又接着说道：“当年老爷子花重金定制的那枚戒指，你知道送谁了吗？”

他又敲了敲屏幕：“还是他。”

卡兰又眨了眨眼睛。

他好像终于明白了自己作了个怎样的大死。

云浅雪扯了扯嘴角：“现在，你还想撬这块墙角吗？”

两人尴尬地沉默了一会儿后，卡兰清了下嗓子：“那啥，其实我来找你是想问下明天的会议……”

云浅雪很高兴他终于换了个话题：“那个你别惦记了，老爷子亲自去。”

卡兰略有些失望地“哦”了一声。

云浅雪点开电脑，在按下删除确认键时突然想到，如果自己不把帝林在A市的消息报给卡特，而卡特在事先不知情的情况下遇到他……

他为这可怕的预想咽了口口水，然后安慰自己，应该不会那么巧，卡特这个月刚回A市，忙完这边的事务跟着就要离开，除少数必要情况外他基本整天大门不出二门不迈的，应该不会那么倒霉。

“应该不会吧……”他喃喃自语着。

 

帝林一个月前预约的专家门诊终于给他发了通知。

为此他特意调了班，又向幼儿园请了假，不巧的是他的车刚好送去保养，只能去借紫川秀的。

紫川秀把钥匙递给他时随意地问了句：“你干嘛去啊？”

帝林回答道：“带小迪去看病。”

紫川秀顿了下，然后反应过来，挠挠头说：“那我送你们去吧。”

帝林倒是无所谓，多个人也方便些：“行。”

那家诊所在新区，离帝林他们住的地方有点远，路上花了不少时间。

到了地方后，紫川秀没陪他们进去，而是坐在诊疗室外等待——两个年轻男人带着个孩子来看病，也太让人浮想联翩了。

帝迪是早产儿，从小体质就不好，生病吃药几乎没断过，身高体重一直徘徊在最低标准的边缘，等好不容易熬过了艰难的多病期，帝林又有了新的烦恼——他的语言发育问题。

帝迪的语言能力比起同龄的孩子一直差了不少，帝林从察觉这个问题开始就带他做了各种检查，但所有检查结果都显示他不管生理还是心理都非常健康。

这次的医生是全国著名的儿童发育方面的专家，帝林抱着试一试的心态挂了号，没想到一等就是一个月。

医生给帝迪做了些简单的检查，又陪他玩了些小游戏，一套下来大半个钟头就过去了，帝林在旁边看着，觉得难怪等个号都要这么长时间。

医生收好工具，在办公桌前坐下，对面前的帝林说：“孩子的身体和心理方面，都未发现明显的问题。”

帝林不奇怪，这些话他已经听过很多次了。

医生突然问：“平时这孩子都是谁在照顾？”

帝林愣了下：“我。”

医生拿起桌上的病历：“资料上说，您和我同行，也是一名医生，平时工作应该很忙吧？”

帝林点点头：“是，我经常加班，孩子大部分时候是……邻居帮忙照看。”

医生有些惊讶，什么邻居还帮忙带孩子的？他想了想，又问：“恕我冒昧，孩子他母亲……？”

帝林沉默了片刻，说：“她不在了。”

“抱歉……不过我想，我们已经发现问题所在了。”

帝迪乖乖地坐在帝林膝盖上，他听不懂大人们在说什么，只觉得似乎是关于自己的很严肃的问题，于是也做出一副认真倾听的模样。

医生摸了摸帝迪的头，笑着说：“孩子学习语言，环境非常重要，父母是他的第一任老师，良好的陪伴和沟通是非常重要的，您平时忙，如果长时间让孩子独处，他的语言进展必然会非常缓慢，幼儿园的环境对他而言又太过复杂化。”

帝林怔住。

医生说的一点没错，帝迪是个很听话的孩子，帝林下班后通常很累，他就安静地坐在帝林身边玩玩具，两个人语言上的沟通并不算多，紫川秀的话，基本也就是把他放在视线可及的地方让他自己玩。

“不过孩子现在未满四岁，不到语言学习的敏感期，还来得及纠正。”

帝林深呼了口气：“我明白了，谢谢您。”

从诊所出来后，帝迪要上厕所，紫川秀刚去过一趟，知道具体位置，就自告奋勇地带他去了。

帝林心里惦记着医生说的话，很是发愁，便推开走廊尽头的玻璃门，走到阳台上试图透透气。

阳台就在二楼，视野很开阔，帝林靠在栏杆上，一边盯着楼下来来往往的车辆，一边思考着自己要不要换个轻松点的工作。

一辆加长型玛莎拉蒂在对面大厦门口停下，尽管A市是个大城市，这种豪车也并不多见。帝林被流畅的车身吸引，不觉地多看了两眼。

大厦门口站了很多人，个个身着正装表情恭敬，像是准备迎接什么重量级人物。

副驾驶上下来一个约有两米多高的人，体格极其健壮，旁边站着的人几乎只到他胸口。

帝林站直身，握住栏杆的手骤然收紧。

雷欧。

竟然是雷欧。

帝林做梦也想不到，会在这种地方遇到雷欧，以致于等雷欧拉开尾部车厢的车门时，他才反应过来——如果卡特最忠诚得力的贴身保镖出现在这里，那么后座上的人的身份似乎不言而喻。

帝林第一反应是掉头离开，可他的身体就像是突然切断了与大脑的联系，固执地钉在原地，动弹不得。

于是他就站在那里，眼睁睁地看着卡特从车厢里钻出来。

隔着三十米远，卡特的背影看上去并没有什么变化，依旧留着一头及腰的长发，黑色的长款西装勾勒出高挑匀称的身形，即便身处人群中，仍是最耀眼的存在。

帝林看着他，有种恍惚间突然回到了过去的不真实感。

第一次见到卡特本人时，差不多也是这样的场景，只是那时，他是躲在一间废弃的储存室里，透过夹在窗户缝中的狙击枪瞄准镜注视着卡特。

在他终于找准时机，将要扣动扳机的那一刻，卡特突然回头，朝他所在的方向看过来，帝林手一抖，迎来了职业生涯里的第一次失败。

子弹打中了旁边的人，混乱中，卡特仍站在原地，目光直直地看着这里，隔得那么远，帝林明明很清楚对方根本不可能看见自己，却还是惊出了一身冷汗。

周围的人都恭敬地弯下腰，卡特从雷欧手里接过一根拐杖，抬脚踩在大门口的台阶上。

他刚走了两步，像是感应到了什么，突然回头看过来，帝林猝不及防地，就这样撞进了他的视线。

一切仿佛又再次重演了，只是这次，帝林的身影清晰地印在了卡特的眼底。


	5. Chapter 5

明明前几天一直天气晴朗，好巧不巧地，偏偏今天开始下雨。

帝林撑着伞站在墓碑前。

每年这个时候好像总是在下雨，如同帝林第一次遇见斯特林时，也是个细雨绵绵的下午。

墓碑上的黑白照片是斯特林刚入职时拍的证件照，看上去很年轻，俊朗的眉目间还含着一点点旁人难以察觉的稚气。

帝林掏出一支烟，含在嘴里点燃。

他把手中的黑伞放在台阶上，深吸了口烟后，将它倒立着放在伞下。

“什么也没带，就请你抽支烟吧。”帝林微笑着对照片上的斯特林说：“你会原谅我空手而来吗？”

没有人回答他。

“你会原谅我吗？”

耳边充斥着轻浅细密的雨声，淅淅沥沥的雨丝飘落在帝林身上脸上，整个世界都像是笼罩在一层朦胧的烟雾中。

天快黑时，帝林才回来。

他打开车门坐进去，紫川秀正躺在驾驶椅上举着手机玩游戏，寒风裹着水汽灌进来，他侧头看向空着手全身湿漉漉的帝林，纳闷地问：“你伞呢？”

帝林关上门，闭着眼睛靠在车窗上，意料之中地没有回答。

紫川秀盯着他的侧脸，上面满是雨水淌过的痕迹，濡湿的睫毛黏在一起，不安地轻轻颤动着。

每年今天，帝林都要他开车载自己来这座公墓，但又不让他一起进去，一个人在里面待上半天，出来时总是肉眼可见的情绪很差。

紫川秀发动车子，抽了几张纸扔在他身上，又把暖气打开，放下手刹盯着正前方说：“擦一擦吧，我先送你回去再去接小迪——别把自己弄感冒了啊，帝大夫。”

帝林轻轻用纸将脸上的水渍辗干，空调里吹过来的热风让冷到麻木的脸渐渐恢复了知觉。

他靠在床边，满脑子都是十几天前的画面。

那次与卡特意外的重逢，是帝林先败下阵来——在对视了大约有一个世纪，又或许只是几秒钟后，他倒退着离开了卡特的视线。

这个该死的混蛋，在发生了那么多事后，竟然敢就这样若无其事地出现在他面前。

帝林并不清楚为何当初卡特会放过自己，但既然又见面了，要说卡特一点动作都没有，帝林是绝对不相信的。

可一连十几天过去了，什么事情也没有发生，周围连一丝的异样也没有，平静地让他忍不住开始怀疑，卡特是不是真的就这样转性了。

这个怀疑一直持续到帝林回家。

在他掏出钥匙打开大门后，空气中漂浮的一丝陌生气息将他的思绪迅速拉回到现实。

房间里的一切摆设都维持着离开前的状态，分毫未被移动过，帝林心里却非常清楚，在他离家的这段时间，曾有陌生人来过这里。

他面色如常地换好鞋子，将湿掉的外套脱下，然后拿起手机去了阳台。

紫川秀接了放学的帝迪回家，刚进门就看到帝林从厨房后的阳台回来，仍旧保持着刚下车时湿漉漉的模样，他愣了下，问：“你怎么还没换衣服呢？”

帝林平静地收起手机，对背着书包的帝迪说：“爸爸跟阿秀叔叔有话要谈，小迪先去对面看会儿电视好吗？”

等把帝迪安顿好后，帝林回到自己家，反手就把大门落了锁，转过身对一脸莫名的紫川秀说：“我心情不太好。”

紫川秀看着一步一步逼近的帝林，下意识地往后退了两步：“什么？”

帝林将他按在沙发上：“所以现在需要发泄一下。”

紫川秀看他手已经摸上自己的皮带，连忙拦住他：“等等，这什么情况？”

帝林眯了眯眼睛：“难道你不想做？”

紫川秀看着他近看之下精致到有点模糊性别的脸，无奈地说：“那你也得先洗个澡，然后去卧室啊。”

帝林舔舔嘴唇：“不，就现在，就在这里。”

紫川秀半卧在沙发上，眼睁睁地看着帝林踢掉裤子，半裸着爬到他身上。

说是半裸，其实也就还挂着一件衬衣，帝林分开双腿跪坐在他身上，伸出舌头将两根手指含进嘴里，另一只手握住紫川秀微微抬头的顶端开始缓缓套弄。

自从那次带帝迪去看完病，帝林就显得心情很糟，紫川秀很明智地选择不去撞枪口，这样一来，他差不多半个月没有发泄过，帝林随便弄了几下，欲望就很快地被唤醒，紫川秀轻轻合上双眼，呼吸渐渐变得急促。

等他再次睁开眼睛，就看到帝林正支起腰，将口水润湿的手指缓慢送进自己下体。

紫川秀并未觉得他很有性致。干涩的甬道突然被异物进入，帝林眉头微蹙，露出难受的表情。

紫川秀忍不住说：“卧室不是有润滑剂吗？”

帝林闭着眼睛，闻言眉头皱地更紧，说：“不需要。”

于是紫川秀只能看着他用手指艰难地给自己扩张，同时分身被不轻不重地刺激着，欲望连绵不断却又难攀顶峰。

帝林弄了一会儿，觉得差不多了，便抽出手指，扶着紫川秀彻底硬起来的性器，对准穴口慢慢坐了下去。

扩张工作显然做得不怎么到位，后穴又紧又干，完全进入后，两个人都不太好受，帝林更是痛地嘴唇都有些发白，紫川秀伸出手，慢慢地抚慰着他萎靡不振的性器。

帝林脸色微微好了些，等后穴逐渐适应了侵入，帝林撑着紫川秀的手臂，开始上下摇动，小幅度地吞吐着对方早就肿胀到极限的柱身。

这个姿势进得特别深，但不算宽敞的沙发要挤下两个成年男人实在空间有限，只能深入浅出地快速抽动。还好这个位置离敏感点很近，每次都被狠狠磨蹭到，帝林也迅速从疼痛难耐进入到意乱情迷的状态。

紫川秀扶着他的腰，指尖划过绷紧颤抖的腰线，在肚脐周围打着旋。帝林觉得痒，睁开眼睛瞪他一眼，“啪”地拍开他的手。

紫川秀笑了一下，按住他的腰，一挺胯狠狠地撞进最深处。

帝林猝不及防地被顶这一下，没忍住叫了出来，他仰着下巴，衬衣一侧已经掉到了手肘处，袒露出胸口大片雪白的肌肤，汗水顺着下颌一路滑过胸口，整个画面极具冲击性，色情地令人血脉偾张。

紫川秀拿回主动权，便扣着帝林的腰自下往上把他操得再也说不出一句完整的话。

 

云浅雪非常后悔。

为什么把电脑递给卡特之后，他就非得那么贴心地顺手帮自家老板点开视频？

窗口一弹出来，整个房间里立即充满了男人混乱的喘息和肉体撞击的声音，亮起的屏幕上，帝林正跨坐在白发男人的身上，两个人激烈交合的画面透过质量上乘的监视摄像头清晰地传递到电脑屏幕上。

云浅雪像是被雷劈中一样，僵硬地盯着屏幕，完全不敢去看卡特的表情。

过了好一会儿，卡特将平板倒扣在桌上，面色平静地对云浅雪说：“你先出去。”

云浅雪如释重负，一边擦着额头上的汗一边飞快地往外走。在他退出房间关上门的那一刻，听到门缝里传来帝林骤然拔高的呻吟，以及夹杂其中的，一句模糊不清的“阿秀……”。

天呐。

云浅雪痛苦地捂住了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仰天大笑出门去（。


	6. Chapter 6

帝林刚从手术台上下来，一打开手机就看到十多个未接以及一条短信。

未接电话全是紫川秀打来的，帝林心头一紧，连忙点开那条短信。

短信也是紫川秀发的，上面只有一句话：幼儿园来电话，说小迪突然不见了，我正赶过去，看到给我回电。

帝林大脑空白了那么一会儿，但他很快就冷静下来，沉思片刻后，他关掉短信，退回到主界面，点进某个平时绝难用到的软件。

果然。

帝林五指收紧，死死攥住手机边框。

他给紫川秀回了条短信，然后开车赶回家。

大门并未合拢，在犹豫了几秒钟后，帝林按住把手轻轻把门拉开。

客厅里，电视正播放着，卡特坐在沙发上，而他膝盖上的，正是突然消失的帝迪，听到开门声，两个人都回头看过来。

帝迪小声叫了一句“爸爸”，表情有些畏惧。

帝林轻声安慰他：“别怕，爸爸在这里。”

然后他的目光转向卡特。

近看之下，卡特与三年前并无太大变化，面容依旧清冷秀雅，只是添了些稍显病弱的苍白，柔亮的长发整齐地别在耳后，分出一缕垂落在胸前，年轻地不似一名四十多岁的中年男人。

两人视线交汇，帝林因早有心理准备，此时显得十分淡定，他走过去，弯下腰将帝迪从卡特怀里抱走。

离得太近，帝林再一次闻到了卡特身上那股熟悉的古龙水气息，清淡幽冷地一如本人。他略抬眼，就看见那双宝石般明亮清澈的蓝眼睛正深深地注视着自己，眼神熟悉到帝林以为，下一刻他就会吻上来。

然而一切都没有发生。

帝林抱着帝迪退开几步，将他放在地上，低头对他说：“爸爸有点事要处理，你去阿秀叔叔家玩，好吗？”

血浓于水的亲子敏感地察觉到父亲内心并不如表面上平静，帝迪担忧地抓住他衣服下摆：“爸爸……”

帝林俯身在他脸上亲了一下：“没事的，帝迪听话。”

推开门，正好遇到楼梯口满头大汗赶回来的紫川秀，后者一看到帝迪就松了口气，然后怒气冲冲地问：“怎么回事？你把人带走了怎么也不跟老师说一声？”

帝林脸上没什么表情，将帝迪交到他手里：“我现在有点事，小迪暂时交给你。”

紫川秀从他异常平静的眼神里意识到事情似乎另有隐情，他下意识地看了眼门缝，里面亮着灯光，似乎还有别的什么人。

在他发问之前，帝林已经回到屋里，反手关上了门。

现在，他和卡特真正意义上地独处一室了。

帝林轻轻地呼出一口气，拿起茶几上的遥控器关掉电视，转向从头到尾坐在沙发上一动不动的卡特，对他说了时隔三年的第一句话。

“你想干什么。”

卡特抬头看着他，没有回答，而是从大衣内侧口袋里拿出一叠东西放在面前的茶几上，帝林瞥了一眼，那是一摞照片，最上面那张正是前不久，自己和紫川秀在游乐园接吻的画面。

卡特脸上带着淡淡的笑意，问：“你当初不是跟我说，你不喜欢男人吗？”

帝林绝对想不到过了三年，卡特对自己说的第一句话竟然是这个——只能说，论在不断给帝林制造惊喜和意外这个问题上，卡特屈居第二，无人敢称第一。

他觉得很好笑，嘴角便不由地勾起一抹讽刺的弧度：“现在喜欢了，不行吗？这跟你又有什么关系。”

卡特的表情并无变化，仍是一脸平和，他想了想，微微侧头，耳后的头发落下几缕，轻飘飘地搭在肩膀上。

“既然如此，那么我们可以重新开始吗？”

帝林简直以为自己听错了，他愣了半晌，反复确认了刚才不是幻听。

“你来这里，就是要跟我说这个？”他几乎被气笑了，连声线也不自觉地抬高了半分。

“是。”卡特握住他的手，嗓音低沉又轻柔：“既然你现在喜欢男人，考虑一下我又有何不可？”

“你神经病吧！”帝林忍无可忍，一把甩开他，眼底终于浮现出一丝怒意。

被甩开手的卡特也不生气，他拿起放在身侧的一份文件递给帝林。

帝林下意识地接过来打开，发现那是一份诉讼文书，落款签名写的是林秀佳父亲的名字。

“你和林秀佳没有正式领证，当初你一声不吭就带走了她的孩子，就法律上而言，林秀佳的父母仍有权利起诉你，拿回孩子的抚养权。”

帝林没有细看那份文件，随手就扔在了地上：“不可能，小迪是我的孩子。”

卡特笑了笑：“尽管你是孩子的亲生父亲，但你认为你一个单身且有同性恋倾向的男人，在有我出面的情况下，法官会站在你这边的概率有多大。”

帝林弯下腰，手撑着沙发靠背，双眼逼视着他一字一句地说：“我说了，小迪是我的孩子，谁也不能把他从我身边抢走，你听不懂吗？”

卡特平静地和他对视，声音稳得没有一丝起伏：“那么，我们重新开始。”

“你……”

帝林觉得卡特真是个神经病。

他从来就搞不懂卡特在想什么。

帝林对自己的外貌很有自信，可当初他和卡特在一起差不多有三个月，说得难听点，卡特这种人，什么样的美人没见过，睡了三个月也该腻了。

更何况帝林还想杀他，如此费尽心机不惜拿小孩来要挟，也要把一个随时想要他命的人放在枕边，卡特是不是吃饱了撑得慌？

但不管他在想什么，既然已经找上门来，帝林要么选择答应他，要么带着帝迪远走高飞，把人交出去是绝对不可能的。

做出决定并没有花太多时间，帝林平复了一下自己的情绪，重新站直后似笑非笑地对卡特说：“承蒙神皇陛下看得起，实属鄙人荣幸，既然您这么要求了，答应您也没什么，但我有两个条件。”

卡特料想到他会提出条件，好整以暇地说：“可以。”

帝林奇怪地看着他：“你不先听就答应了？要是我的条件是要你去死呢？”

卡特淡定地：“这与我提出的‘重新开始’的要求相悖，根据先后关系自然不能成立。”

帝林无言，这人还真是滴水不漏，不过现在，他也没什么兴趣跟他说废话。

“第一，我要秀佳父母签署相关文件，将帝迪的抚养权永久转到我名下。”

意料之中的要求，卡特点点头没说话。

“第二嘛……”帝林的表情突然变得暧昧起来，伸出手指勾着卡特下巴轻轻往上挑，语气轻佻地说：“重新在一起也不是不可以，只是陛下姿容绝色，我仰慕已久，就不知这次，陛下愿不愿意屈尊降贵，做一次下面那个？”

这个要求就在意料之外了。

卡特明亮的蓝色眸底闪过一片暗影，就在帝林勾动嘴角想要再说点什么时，他突然说：“可以。”

帝林的话顿时卡在喉咙里，他瞪着眼睛看着卡特，像是在看一只突然会说话的猫。

让卡特在下面什么的，不过是心有不甘纯粹想要对方难堪罢了，压根儿没指望他答应。

结果他真的答应了，还当场站起来，一边脱下大衣，一边问帝林：“现在？”

好了，现在换帝林骑虎难下了。

 

卡特从来没有过在下面的经历，即便用了大量的润滑剂，后穴依然紧得不行，帝林又没什么心情给他做前戏，弄了半天好容易进个头，就被夹得快痛软了。

要不是看躺在他身下的卡特也是痛得脸色发白，帝林简直以为他故意的。

“放轻松点，”帝林不得不腾出手缓缓揉捏着他的腰：“你经验那么丰富，就不能跟你的床伴们好好学习一下？”

他说到这里，突然想起什么，嗤笑一声凑到卡特耳边，压低声音问：“怎么样？那天看得爽吗？”

卡特原本因水汽而显得朦胧的眼睛突然睁大，直勾勾地望向帝林：“你知道？”

帝林突然用力一顶，整根没入后穴，卡特身体一颤，牙齿几乎把下唇咬出血来。

“你觉得像我这样的人，会不在自己家里装监控吗？”帝林缓缓把自己抽出来，趁他表情稍有松懈之时，又用比刚才更凶猛的力道撞进去。

这次见面以来，卡特一直表现地相当冷静，而现在，他脸上的表情几乎想要杀人了。

他咬牙切齿地说：“你故意的。”

帝林架高他的双腿，伸手拍拍他屁股，说：“所以伟大的神皇陛下，表情做得好看点，姿势摆得漂亮点，叫床也给我叫得诱人些，说不定我心情好，给你剪个小视频出来。”

卡特闭上眼睛，眉头皱得拧成一团，决意不再跟帝林说任何一个字，免得自己被气死。

帝林俯下身，双手撑在他头两侧，柔软的唇落在卡特眉心，却被对方一甩头避开，引得帝林心情愉快地笑出声来。

等结束后，帝林裸着上身坐在沙发上抽烟，略有些佩服地看着卡特面色如常地在旁边穿着衣服，整个人除了稍显疲倦之外，看不出什么异常。

厉害啊，不愧是老妖孽，这要换了别人被这么硬干一通，估计早趴床上起不来了。

卡特整理好自己的衣领，又用手指梳了梳略微凌乱的长发，动作优雅地仿佛他刚才只是打了个盹儿，而不是刚从别人身下爬起来。

他看着帝林，沉默了片刻，突然说：“林秀佳死了。”

烟头的灰一抖，簌簌掉落在光洁的地板上。

卡特移开视线，继续说：“器官已经彻底衰竭了，再先进的设备也难以维持她的生命，昨天，她父母签下名字，同意拔除了她的呼吸机。”

一直到卡特离开，帝林就维持着那个姿势坐在沙发上。

过了许久许久，他才站起来，拿起地上的衣服穿好，然后打开门去了对面。

紫川秀正坐在客厅里工作，见他进来，推了推眼镜递过去一个询问的眼神。

“小迪呢？”

“睡了。”

帝林没有再说话，径直去了卧室。

天色差不多全黑了，昏暗的灯光从半开的窗帘外照进来，帝迪躺在床上睡得很香。

帝林走过去在床边蹲下，轻轻地拍了拍小家伙的身体：“小迪，醒醒。”

小孩睡得沉，拍了好几下才醒过来，迷迷糊糊地看着黑暗中不甚清晰的脸：“爸爸……？”

帝林低下头将他紧紧抱在怀里，睡得热乎乎的小脸贴在他冰凉的脸上。

林秀佳是一个意外，却是帝林生命中极少数的美丽意外，一场车祸中把她变成了植物人，也让帝迪一出生就在重症监护室躺了一个多月，从那之后帝林就坚定地认为，林秀佳已经死了，那具躺在病床上只能靠机器维持生命的残缺躯体，早已不是那个令他倾心的可爱女孩儿。

带着小迪离开这么多年，他从未动过去医院探望的念头，估计就算是林秀佳自己，也绝不希望帝林看到自己残若枯骨的模样。

可如今……

帝林声音沙哑地说在帝迪耳边说：“小迪，你没有妈妈了。”

“妈妈……”帝迪揉了揉眼睛，无法理解这个在他的世界里从未出现过的名词。

过了好久，他抬起头小声地问：“爸爸，你哭了吗？”

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对不起佳佳！给佳佳跪下！（被打
> 
> 这大概就是第一章标注的“无法注明因为说了就会剧透的雷点”之一吧……
> 
> 我不懂法我xjb写的
> 
> 大概做美人的唯一缺点就是总会觉得“你不就是想上我”……
> 
> 剧情需要只有半辆破车，后面还有个（被打
> 
> 这章是真的长，感觉写完后有点泄气……_(:з)∠)_可能需要六爷的帝苏给我加加油（。


	7. Chapter 7

天下着滂沱大雨，连绵不断的雨水冲刷着公墓大门顶古旧的天使雕像。

帝林撑着伞，隔着重重雨幕远远地看着送葬的人群。

雨声掩盖了一切声音，大雨中，人们沉默不语，看上去疲惫不堪，像是连悲伤也失去了力气。

如同现在的帝林。

帝迪安静地趴在帝林怀里，并不能理解发生了什么，但周遭的情绪感染了他，本就安静的人此时显得更加沉默。

牧师终于结束了漫长的祷告，人群渐渐散开，工人扬起手中的铁铲，将第一捧土撒在质地精良的棺材上。

头发半白的中年女人突然用手帕捂着脸低下头，她的动作像是一个开关，打开了情绪的闸口，旁边的中年男人紧紧抱着她，大雨中，两人单薄的身影仿佛激流中相依为命的稻草。

帝林慢慢合上眼睛，声音轻地像是风中飘摇的羽毛：“小迪，跟妈妈说再见。”

帝迪艰难地重复着陌生的词汇：“妈……妈，再见。”

帝林单手将他紧紧抱在怀里。

“爸爸只有你了。”

葬礼即将结束，帝林选择在其他人注意到自己之前先行离开。

他的车旁停着那辆加长款玛莎拉蒂，在一堆黑色的轿车中显得格外扎眼。

帝林觉得卡特来得很不是时候，真的很不是时候。

他将帝迪安置在安全座椅上，打开空调，给窗户留了条缝，摸着他的头说：“在这里等爸爸，爸爸马上回来。”

云浅雪站在车旁，见他过来，连忙拉开车门，作了个请的手势。

帝林可没打算跟他请。

他撑着车顶，弯腰看着坐在里面的卡特，还没来得及开口，就被卡特递过来的一份文件打断。

“之前说好的，抚养权的转让文书，你签个字就行了。”

帝林一时语塞。

最终，他还是坐进了车里，抓过卡特手中的文件，胡乱地看了两眼，头也不抬地一伸手道：“笔。”

卡特看着他微微泛红的眼角，没有给他笔，而是把他拉过来，紧紧抱在怀里。

帝林一愣，刚想挣开，就听见卡特的声音在耳边响起。

“别哭。”

帝林第一反应是要反驳，但刻薄的话到了嘴边，却怎么也吐不出来。

熟悉的气息萦绕在鼻尖，帝林隔着衣衫仍能听到卡特强有力的心跳，他闭上眼睛，疲倦漫上心头，瞬间流窜到四肢百骸。

“我没哭。”

“嗯。”

卡特的手指在他脸侧轻轻划过，像是在安抚。

至少在这一刻，帝林是很感激卡特的。

最后，他签完字，下车准备离开。

在关上车门的前一刻，座位上的卡特叫住他，望向他的眼睛清澈明亮如最美丽的蓝宝石。

“回去收拾一下，下午我会叫人来接你们。”

该来的终究会来，卡特答应他的已经都已经做到，现在，该是帝林履行承诺的时候了。

他无所谓地笑了笑，将刚才两人难得温情的一刻抛到脑后。

回到家后，差不多已经到了饭点，帝林草草弄了些吃的，把两个人肚子喂饱，然后开始收拾衣物。

他只整理出一个行李箱，里面大部分还是帝迪的东西。

本来他有想过把帝迪留在紫川秀那里照顾，但具体会跟卡特耗多久，说实在的他心里也没有底，紫川秀毕竟也有自己的事要忙，还是把孩子带在自己身边比较合适。

说到紫川秀……

帝林沉思了片刻，终于站起来去了对面。

紫川秀正缩在沙发上，忙着打字如飞地在网上和人掐架，看到帝林进来也没招呼。

帝林抽了根凳子在他面前坐下，想了想，说：“小迪最近会去他外公外婆家住一段时间。”

紫川秀打字的手停了下来，他的眼睛离开屏幕，从眼镜上方疑惑地看着帝林。

小迪的事他多少听帝林说起过一些，以他对帝林的了解，这个儿控会舍得就这样把孩子交出去？

帝林无视他探究的目光，继续说道：“我最近也不会在家里，你有空帮我留意一下。”

紫川秀终于意识到问题的不寻常，他放下电脑，摘下鼻梁上的眼镜，斟酌了会儿，说：“你是不是遇到了什么麻烦？”

帝林笑了：“我能有什么麻烦？别乱想。”

紫川秀知道他没说实话，但帝林既然费心编个谎话来骗他，他就实在没有必要再拆穿。

沉默持续了片刻，帝林不想再待下去，便站起来说：“车马上到了，我还有点东西没收拾，先走了。”

紫川秀跟着站起来，拉着他来了个拥抱。

“万事小心。”他低声说。

帝林亲了一下他的耳垂：“放心吧。”

卡特的别墅修在山顶，车在盘山公路上整整开了二十分钟才抵达目的地。

帝林从车上下来，看着眼前金碧辉煌的大门，心中百感交集。

做梦都想不到，竟然还有回到这里的一天。

雷欧站在门口，见帝林来了，一声不吭地走过来，接过他的行李箱就往里面走。

帝林本来想跟他打个招呼的，但又想起上次见面要不是奄奄一息的卡特拦着，暴怒的雷欧几乎要冲过来把自己撕碎的画面，便打消了这个念头。

他牵着帝迪的手往里走，边走边说：“我们要在这座房子里住一段时间，小迪喜欢这里吗？”

帝迪握着他的手抓紧了一下，然后又松开：“喜欢。”

帝林笑了笑，孩子懂事本来是件好事，只是太过懂事的话，做父亲的难免就会有些心疼了。

整座别墅空荡荡的没半个人影，显得十分空旷——卡特喜欢安静，更不喜欢陌生人在面前晃，所以负责家务的下人们轻易不会出现在人前。

上楼梯时，正好遇到穿得花枝招展的卡兰下来，他边整理着右手的袖扣边往外走，等到了近前才发现帝林。

他怔在原地，伸出去的脚就这样悬在半空，上也不是，下也不是。

帝林微笑着招呼他：“二少爷，你的手怎么样了。”

卡兰很尴尬：“还好，还好。”

帝林上前拉他的手：“是吗？我看看。”

卡兰看了一眼旁边脸色很难看的雷欧，冷汗都快下来了。

“不用了不用了，我还有事，下次有机会再聊，拜拜，拜拜。”卡兰慌慌张张地抽出手，逃跑似地往楼下走。

帝林看着他狼狈的背影，不忘在背后补充了一句“上次你说的事，我有在好好考虑哦”，害得卡兰差点从楼梯上滚下去。

帝林住的房间居然还是原来那间，帝迪的则在他隔壁。帝林先给帝迪冲好奶，看着他喝完，又照顾着洗漱完毕，最后把他哄到床上睡觉。

小孩子总是比较害怕陌生的环境，帝迪抓着被子边缘，可怜地看着帝林：“今晚想挨着爸爸睡。”

帝林抚摸着他的额头，闻言苦笑了一下。

“今晚不行，下次好不好？”

帝迪眼巴巴地看着他。

帝林无奈地亲了亲他的脸蛋：“听话。”

帝迪小嘴撅了起来，最后依然点了点头。

好不容易把人哄睡着，帝林回到自己的房间，里面的摆设和当年几乎没有变化。

他犹豫了一下，拉开床头柜右侧的抽屉。

果然是空的。

帝林关上抽屉，心绪一时变得复杂。

等他洗完澡从浴室里出来，卡特不知什么时候进来了，穿着浴袍坐在床边，正低头看着手里的平板，听到声音后，他放下平板，看了帝林一眼。

“先把头发吹干。”

帝林用毛巾随意地在头上擦着：“不用了吧。”

卡特把他的手拉下来，不容置疑地说：“先吹干。”

于是帝林只能盘腿坐下来，任由卡特拿起吹风给他吹头发。

卡特的动作很轻，指尖穿过发丝的力度温柔地像是害怕弄疼他，帝林被他弄得没一会儿就开始觉得困，等他真的快要睡着时，吹风机的噪音戛然而止。

他睁开眼睛，卡特的手已经来到了他腰间。

好吧，总算还是来了。

帝林觉得，自己也不算久别战场，怎么还像当初第一次那样，手足无措地被卡特翻来覆去干得魂飞天外死去活来。

卡特那玩意儿非常可观，和他俊秀娴静的脸明显不成正比，光是要全部容纳进去就已经非常辛苦了。

帝林还在适应那种被完完全全彻底填满的感觉，卡特就按着他的腰开始抽动。

第一下，就撞得帝林忍不住叫出声。

那种电流从头皮流窜到脚趾的酥麻感，根本无法用任何语言来形容，卡特的吻伴随着撞击一点点落在脖子和胸前，滚烫的嘴唇犹如火焰般烧灼着他的神经。

帝林被汹涌而来的快感淹没，半闭着眼睛，双手胡乱地在卡特背后抓扯，嘴里发出急促的喘息，偶尔夹杂着一两声尖锐的气音。

卡特快射的时候，不顾帝林挣扎，抓住他的双手，十指交扣地按在头顶，然后才顶着那一点酣畅淋漓地尽数射在里面。

帝林一边剧烈地颤抖，一边胡思乱想着，卡特大概是当年被他吓出心理阴影了。

也是，任谁在这种时候突然被人往心口上捅一刀，想不记得都难。

怎么就没把他给吓阳痿呢。

帝林充满恶意地想，嘴角因为这个想法而微微上扬。

卡特低头吻他：“在想什么？”

在想被你知道后一定会气得立刻再干我一次的事，傻子才要说出来。

但他不说，也丝毫不影响卡特将他翻过身，将重新硬起来的欲望再次插进去。

帝林记不得自己前面后面一共高潮了多少次，最后一次卡特把他拉起来，试着换个体位时，他手脚并用地不停推拒着试图远离对方，脸上已经分不清是汗水还是泪水。

“不要了不要了不要了……”连声音也染上了哭腔。

卡特吻他：“最后一次。”

“不要了！”

卡特看他的样子是真的承受不了了，只能将还精神的分身抽出来，扶着帝林的头让他含进去。

帝林连挪动舌头的力气都没有，幸好卡特已经到了边缘，挺着腰做了几次深喉，很快就再次射了。

帝林呛地趴在床边咳嗽，连同那些射进去的东西一并吐了个干净。

卡特听到他模糊不清地骂了句操，脸上忍不住露出一个笑，凑过去从背后抱住他。

帝林实在没力气了，咳嗽完便合上双眼，眼看着立刻就要陷入沉睡。

卡特拨开他汗湿的头发，吻了吻耳后被欲望熏成粉红色的肌肤，然后勾着他的腰将人抱起来。

“洗个澡再睡吧。”

帝林无力地靠在他肩上，闻言只悄悄动了一下，然后又没了反应。

他真的太累了。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡老板真的很厉害，各种意义上的[扶眼镜]


	8. Chapter 8

早上醒来，帝林睁开眼睛，第一反应是腰部以下大腿以上的部分酸痛得不像是自己的了。

他轻轻动了一下，然后才发现自己被人抱在怀里。

卡特的声音在他耳边响起：“醒了？”

帝林很不适应这种情况，挣扎着想要脱离，卡特已经主动放开他，翻身坐起来说：“醒了就起来吃早餐吧。”

万幸的是，因为睡前很彻底地清洗过，身上十分干爽。

帝林非常佩服自己，在经历过昨晚那样狂风骤雨般的摧残后，竟然还能强撑着从床上爬起来，走进浴室洗漱。

洗手池上面的镜子忠实地映出他此刻的模样，脸上挂着两个略显浮肿的黑眼圈，浅色的吻痕从脖子一路向下蔓延到胸前，腰部两侧全是青紫色的掐痕。

帝林双手撑在洗手台上，侧着头观察自己脖子上的吻痕，虽然颜色很浅，但他皮肤太白了，印在上面还是扎眼得不行。

他一边在心里咒骂卡特，一边给自己换上了高领夹克。

勉强收拾好自己后，帝林来到隔壁准备叫帝迪起床。

结果房间里根本没人，床上被褥已经折叠整齐，显然是有人提前来把人叫起来了。

帝林愣了下，连忙去了二楼的小餐厅。

人果然在，而且除了帝迪和卡特，连云浅雪和卡兰也在。

卡特坐在主位，云浅雪站在他身边，举着平板一边划动一边跟他低声说着什么，帝迪被卡特抱在怀里，双手抱着奶瓶咕咚咕咚地喝着早餐，卡兰坐在长桌左侧的第二个位置，正百无聊赖地摆弄着手机。

帝林心里有些纳闷。

帝迪平时挺怕生的，但他居然不怎么害怕卡特。

帝迪看到帝林进来，高兴地喊：“爸爸。”然后动了一下，又小心翼翼地回头看了看卡特。卡特摸了摸他的头，把他放在地上，他这才高兴地跑到帝林身边，抱住他膝盖。

帝林将他抱起来——这个过程给他不堪重负的腰造成了不小的伤害——亲了亲他的脸蛋，说：“早上好，小迪昨晚睡得好吗？”

帝迪明显迟疑了一下，然后点点头，又担忧地看着帝林明显憔悴的脸，问：“爸爸……生病了吗？”

帝林摸着自己的黑眼圈，清了清沙哑的嗓子，抽开椅子抱着帝迪坐下。

卡特没有在意他选了个离自己最远的位置，他看着穿戴整齐的帝林，问：“你要出门？”

帝林觉得他问了句废话：“我要上班。”

卡特却像是听到什么很奇怪的事：“你还要去上班？”

帝林莫名其妙地看着他：“我不上班拿什么养儿子？”

卡特理所当然地：“我帮你养。”

帝林终于忍不住了：“你有病吧？”

卡兰这辈子第一次看到有人当着他老爹的面骂他有病，他目光依然盯着手机屏幕，注意力却早就飞到对面去了。

而云浅雪早就见过更火爆的场面，此时眼观鼻鼻观心，早已波澜不惊。

卡特没有动怒，冷静地说：“事实上现在我已经在养他了，每天都会有专门的佣人负责他的饮食起居，还有司机接送他上下学，你基本不必再为他操心。”

帝林拿起刀子切开盘子里的煎蛋，叉了一小块送到帝迪嘴边：“然而我并不需要你做这些，让我搬回去，我自己也能安排好。”

卡特看着他没说话。

帝林摊了摊手：“所以，这些是你欠我的，是你本来就该做的。”

卡兰都想给他鼓掌了。

卡特沉默了一会儿，拿起桌子上的餐具：“先吃饭。”

卡兰只能遗憾地放下手机。

帝林把蛋黄都喂给了帝迪，然后自己稍稍吃了点填肚子，吃完后，他低下头对怀里的帝迪说：“爸爸今晚不在家，要好好听话，知道吗？”

帝迪乖巧地点头。

一直坚持着食不语的卡特放下叉子，将嘴里的东西咽下去后问：“你今晚不回来？”

帝林用餐巾擦擦嘴巴：“我今晚要值班，如果你有什么需求，麻烦提前安排其他人，谢谢。”

卡兰很想看看卡特现在脸上是什么表情，但他不敢，于是只能假装自己突然失聪，并且对盘子里的培根产生了浓厚的兴趣。

帝林陪帝迪出门，小家伙拉着他的手，表情很纠结。

帝林问他：“怎么了？”

帝迪说：“爸爸不喜欢长头发叔叔吗？”

帝林愣了下，停下脚步，想了想，反问道：“那小迪呢？小迪喜欢吗？”

帝迪点点头：“喜欢，长头发叔叔很好看。”

好吧，小孩子的思维方式果然最为直接，就是不知道这审美是怎么遗传的了。

别墅虽然离医院更远，但这条路比较僻静，基本不会堵车，所以花在路上的时间反而比平时少一些。

然后就是埋头工作，等吃午饭的时候，帝林看了眼手机，发现上面有条未读短信，来自某个熟悉的号码，帝林一边点开一边吐槽卡特这么久居然都没换过号。

上面只有简短的两行字：现在这份工作太辛苦了，我可以帮你换个轻松一点的工作。

发送时间是早上八点半，估计帝林出门后卡特就一直琢磨这事儿。他所谓的“轻松一点的工作”无非就是在他旗下某个公司挂个名，然后每天想什么时候上班就什么时候上班，想不上班连打卡都不用，每个月躺着也把工资挣了。

虽然当初买房子花了帝林不少积蓄，但他也没拮据到需要拼命工作来挣钱的地步——对帝林而言，有份能消耗掉他大半精力和注意力的工作是件好事，而对现在的他来说，能尽量让他避开卡特才是重点，累一点也没关系。

于是他毫不客气地回了一句：不劳费心，我们的约定里并不包括你可以对我现在的生活指手画脚。

卡特没有再回复。

这一天难得地比较清闲，夜班前帝林还抽空躺了会儿，起来时精神好了很多，连脸色也恢复了不少。

他因为今天连续让卡特吃瘪而心情大好，这样的心情一直持续到晚上十点，他正在给一个腹痛病人开具检查申请单时，门帘一掀，卡特走了进来。

他身后还跟着两个人，以迅雷不及掩耳之势架起那个病人直接拖了出去。

“你们要干……”未完的话语消失在走廊外。

“你要干什么？”帝林帮他补充完。

卡特驻着拐杖走过来，表情一派镇定：“干你。”

卡特平时是个极为优雅且老派作风的人，但男人上了床都一个德性，卡特也会犯大多数男人都有的毛病，在床上性致来了也会说些不堪入耳的话，有时候就算脸皮厚如帝林也会觉得羞耻。

现在他还穿着衣服，就开始往外蹦骚话了。

帝林告诉自己要冷静。

他现在坐在自己的办公室里，唯一的武器是手里的钢笔。

他打量着卡特。

那次重伤至少让卡特卧床休养了大半年，如今虽然恢复了健康，但体质肯定大打折扣了，自己曾经不是他的对手，如今或许还有一搏的机会。

然而结果就是，帝林在业内同行里是满分10分，如果三年前是10分对100分，那么现在就是10分对95分——时隔三年，他再一次证明了，自己真的不是卡特的对手。

卡特只用了一只手就把他压制住，然后稳稳地按在办公桌上，另一只手扔掉拐杖，伸过来扯他的衣领。

帝林想不到他居然真的就要在这里上自己，一边拼命挣扎，一边破口大骂道：“老王八蛋你又想搞强暴那一套是不是！”

卡特依然很镇定：“我什么时候强暴过你？”

“第一次不就是？”

卡特停下手上的动作，盯着他：“我要提醒你，那次是你主动脱光了爬到我床上来的。”

帝林怒不可遏：“我那时是为了杀你！”

卡特脸上淡淡的：“那我该恭喜你，你最后差点就成功了。”

这还是重逢之后，卡特第一次提起那天的事，这成功地让帝林走了神，卡特也抓住机会，一把扯开了他的衣服。

崩掉的扣子弹得到处都是，发出噼里啪啦的响声，帝林回过神来，然而这并不能保住接下来被飞快扒掉的裤子。卡特压住他，空出来的手从裤兜里摸出一个安全套。

帝林气得两眼发黑：“老淫棍，你特么迟早精尽人亡！”

卡特不为所动：“要能死在你身体里那也不错。”

帝林要疯了。

因为昨晚才彻底做过，加上安全套自带的润滑油，进入的过程并不算困难，帝林明白反抗无用后，干脆放弃了挣扎。

既然生活要强暴你，你就只能闭上眼睛享受。

卡特技术非常好，尽管帝林作为被操的那个可比较的样本不多，但他依然能轻易地明白这个事实。

很快，疼痛和不适就被快感彻底取代，帝林脚趾绷紧，睁大的眼睛被头顶的白炽灯晃得几乎流泪，卡特的长发没来得及扎起来，垂下一缕落到他光裸的胸前，下身的每一次撞击都精准地摩擦过敏感处，力道温柔却又不容拒绝，快感沿着脊椎直蹿入大脑，如汹涌的浪涛将帝林彻底淹没。

 

云浅雪现在很焦虑。

晚上吃完饭，卡特像往常一样在睡前查看财务报表，只是样子看上去明显有些心不在焉。过了一会儿，他突然放下文件，站起身来说：“安排车，我要去医院。”

云浅雪以为他哪里不舒服，多嘴问了句要不要叫家庭医生。

卡特看他一眼。

云浅雪这才明白过来，内心“哦”了一声。

现在他站在办公室门外，卡特进去前只吩咐了一句“守着别让人进来”，那两个下属拖了人出来，并没有顺手把门关上，半透明的门帘显然起不了任何隔音效果，于是房间里的声音十分清晰地传到了走廊。

一开始是打斗声，再来是帝林的骂声，之后便是布料撕扯的声音，然后帝林的声音渐渐消失，一阵窸窸窣窣的响动后，就只剩下伴随着肉体撞击而响起的木桌摇晃的咯吱声，以及混乱又淫糜的喘息，和被刻意压低的呻吟。

云浅雪觉得自己要有画面了。

他脑海中甚至电光火石地闪过某个监控视频里的画面。然后猛烈地甩头将它驱赶出去。

除了云浅雪之外，还有另一名保镖也幸运地留在这里，两个人大眼瞪小眼，尴尬地一起被迫听了自家老板的墙角，最后云浅雪实在受不了，挥挥手对他说：“你也去外面守着吧。”对方立即露出了感恩戴德的表情，点点头然后深怕他后悔似地匆忙地离开了。

帝林当然知道外面有人，他还没有当着陌生人表演的癖好，所以一直咬紧牙关不让自己发出声音，然而实在收效甚微。

就算听不到他的呻吟，两人连接处早已湿腻不堪，每次抽动都能发出极其响亮的水声，连同身下吱嘎作响的办公桌，隔着十米远也知道他们在干嘛。

卡特做到一半时抽出来，将安全套摘下来扔掉。

可能是因为在公共场所，做到最后两个人都特别兴奋，等卡特射进敏感充血的后穴时，帝林也控制不住地绷紧身体，跟着射了出来。

两个人呼吸急促地靠在一起，等平稳下来后，汗水已经冷凝了，湿湿地黏在身上，初秋的夜晚已经有些凉了，帝林浑身赤裸，无力地躺在坚硬的桌子上，渐渐便觉得冷。

他往卡特怀里缩了下，声音沙哑地说：“冷。”

卡特把他抱起来，张开自己的大衣将他裹住，两人挤在帝林那把不算宽敞的扶手椅上，热量源源不断地从卡特身上传过来，然后倦意涌上来，帝林慢慢闭上眼睛。

他的手指从卡特衬衣下摆滑进去，然后一路向上摸到了左侧胸口，那里有个很浅很浅的疤痕。

卡特亲吻他的动作蓦地停住。

帝林的指尖反复摩挲着那个伤疤。

昨晚两人坦诚相对时，他一直强迫自己不要看那里。

卡特说得没错，如果当年那一刀再向上偏一公分，即便是强如卡特估计也难以幸免。

帝林躺在他怀里，耳边听着对方强健有力的心跳，心中一时不知是喜是悲。

“你不是第一个试图在床上杀我的人。”卡特突然说。

帝林没有说话。

卡特轻轻抚弄着他的头发：“但你是唯一一个得手的。”

“我当时没有感觉到任何杀气，所以才给了你下手的机会。”

轻柔的吻落在耳边。

“帝林，你真的想杀我吗？”

帝林仍然没有回答。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了避免你们又xjb猜，我先说句，第一次和刺杀那次不是同一次！
> 
> 这章居然有四千多字是最长的一章……三小时激情码完
> 
> 我的目标是掰弯我群的每一个帝攻党嘻嘻嘻


	9. Chapter 9

帝林是带着一肚子火回来的。

卡特还算有点良心，昨晚只做了一次就结束了，这让帝林事后还有足够的精力收拾好自己和办公室。

下夜班前，科主任急匆匆地赶来，满头大汗地告诉他。从今天开始，帝林调回住院部上二线。

要知道，在这种级别的医院，能上二线的至少得是高级职称了。

看来卡特已经处理好了一切，包括他的工作。

于是，帝林不得不忙着把自己的东西搬回住院部，又完成了一堆交接方面的工作，等他回来时，已经是下午三点。

别墅里空荡荡的，似乎所有人都出门了，帝林转了半天，最后在书房找到了卡特。

卡特坐在书桌后的椅子上，头靠着椅背似乎正在小憩，开门的声响并未惊动他。

他面前的桌子上散乱地摆着一堆文件，阳光从未合拢的窗帘外照进来，落在那张不太真实的脸上。

帝林下意识地就放缓了脚步声。

卡特有着比常人更为深邃的五官，陶瓷般白皙细腻的肌肤，浓密的睫毛在脸上投下斑驳的光影，他闭着眼睛时，整个人就像是一座精心雕刻的工艺品。

卡特有三个孩子，每个都长得很像他，却没有一个真正遗传到他这份令人惊心的美丽。

帝林站在旁边看着他。

卡特在家里都会穿得休闲一些，深蓝色针织外套下的衬衣只系到第二颗扣子，露出胸前雪白的皮肤和瘦削的锁骨，以及一条精美的白金项链。

这很稀奇，因为卡特从不佩戴任何首饰——他的身体似乎排斥着一切质地冷硬的金属制品。

鬼使神差地，帝林伸出手指勾着那条项链往上提，到一半时，一只手突然握住了他的手腕，然后微微用力一拉，天旋地转后，帝林整个人已经跌进了卡特怀里。

“帝林？”卡特在他耳边呓语，声音悦耳地仿佛诗人的吟唱：“我刚刚好像梦到你了。”

微凉的指尖穿过发丝，卡特低头在他唇上印下一个轻吻。

一个没有沾染任何情欲气息的吻。

之后，他恋恋不舍地放开帝林，掀开眼皮，露出那双大概是全世界最明亮动人的蓝色眼睛。

“我待会儿还有一个视频会议。”他有些遗憾地说。

帝林站起来，花了一点时间才摆脱掉旖旎的氛围，然后回想起自己来找卡特的最初目的。

“你擅自调动了我的工作，”他语气冰冷地说，“在我明确拒绝之后。”

卡特的手仍握住他的：“不好吗？至少这样你会有更多时间陪孩子。”

他连帝迪的事也知道了。

帝林为他冠冕堂皇的理由而一时语塞。

“那么，关于你在公开场合违背我意愿的情况下，采取强迫手段发生性关系这件事，你有何解释？”帝林终于把话题转回了重点。

卡特看上去对此毫无悔意，轻描淡写地说：“我很抱歉。”

帝林因他不以为意的态度而恼怒，脑子里飞快闪过某个惊人的想法后，他凑到卡特跟前：“我需要一个补偿。”

卡特显然未料到他会这么说：“什么补偿？”

帝林脸上的严肃的表情渐渐褪去，他抬起手，小拇指挑起卡特一缕发丝凑到鼻尖嗅了嗅。

卡特的眼神因这个动作迅速暗了下去。

帝林抬头冲他笑了笑，刻意压低的声线此时听起来诱惑十足：“自从上次有幸一亲芳泽，我就对陛下美好的身体念念不忘至今。”

卡特轻颤了一下。

帝林俯身，嘴唇在他耳边摩挲：“我想再有一次，享用这具身体的机会。”

卡特绝对料想不到他所谓的补偿会是这个，显得非常犹豫，直到帝林尖利的牙齿在他耳垂上狠狠地咬了一下，他才终于点头。

“好吧，今晚……”

“不，就现在，”帝林站直身，弯曲的指关节敲了敲书桌光滑的台面，笑容里平添了一丝邪气：“就在这里。”

当他这样笑时，卡特总是无法拒绝他。

 

虽然已经有过一次经验，但那显然无济于事，卡特下面依然紧得难以进入。

帝林从抽屉里翻出了未拆封的润滑剂，对于卡特居然在这里准备了这种东西的险恶用心，帝林在彻底贯穿他时报复性地表现地毫不留情。

卡特无疑是极其美丽的，但这份美丽并没能在此刻产生任何帮助——他全程闭着眼睛，身体死死地绷紧，牙关紧闭绝不发出半点声音，操他和操一块木头几乎没有区别。

还好男人都是下半身思考的生物，即便这样，帝林也得到了快感，在连续几次极快的抽动后，抵在甬道深处达到了高潮。

等帝林喘息着将疲软下去的分身抽出来时，卡特紧绷的身体终于松懈下来，少许精液混着润滑剂从未来得及闭合的后穴流出来，滴落在深棕色的木纹桌面上。

目睹着这样极具感官刺激的画面，帝林下意识地伸出两根手指挤进后穴，将那些剩余的东西推了回去。

“夹紧点，别流出来了。”他恶劣地说。

卡特的脸因为他色情的话语而染上一丝绯红，一直因疼痛而萎靡不振的前端竟然被刺激地微微抬起头。

帝林愣了一下，然后笑出声。

“原来你喜欢这样？嗯？”他用手指模仿着交合的动作，在湿腻的甬道里进出。

卡特睁开眼睛，微红的眼角凝着还未散去的水汽，他张开嘴想为自己辩解，刚出口的声音却在体内某一点被戳中时骤然拉高而变了声调。

帝林明白自己找到了那一点，手指便反反复复不停地戳刺按摩着那里，卡特终于不再像之前那样安静，他像躺在砧板上的鱼一样不安地扭动，嘴里模糊不清地吐露着拒绝的话语。

帝林抽出手指，将重新硬起来的分身顶了进去，已经放松下来的穴肉立即围堵上来，湿润又温暖地包裹住他，舒服地让人叹息。

“这才对嘛。”帝林调整着位置，找到刚才那处敏感点，然后抽动着开始第二轮进攻。

这一次，卡特明显情动了，帝林贴在他身上，亲吻着他泪湿的眼角和颤抖的嘴唇。

“不……”在一次格外深的顶入后，卡特的手按在帝林肩上，做出推拒的动作。

帝林咬着他的颈侧，在上面留下一个清晰可见的牙印：“不？明明很爽的样子，来，告诉我，你现在觉得舒服吗？”

卡特摇了摇头，纤长的睫毛被溢出的生理性眼泪濡湿，蝴蝶振翅般轻微颤动着。

帝林的手指摸到两人连接之处，恶意地抠挖着已经被撑到最大的穴口：“说谎的话，我可是会惩罚你的。”

卡特难受得直皱眉，两只手勾着帝林脖子往下拉，胡乱地送上自己的吻。

“舒服……别再……唔……”

帝林抚去对方额头上的汗水，卡特脆弱地看了他一眼，泪眼朦胧的目光让帝林恨不得把他干死在这张桌子上。

老妖精。

他看着卡特年轻美丽的侧脸，掌心贴在他紧绷的小腹上，问：“你体质能变态到青春永驻，那怀孩子可以吗？”

他用力挤压着颤抖的肌肉：“如果我一直射在里面，这里会有我的孩子吗？”

卡特颤抖着射了，大量的前液涌出来，弄得两人下身一片狼狈。

帝林被他紧紧地夹住，很快就跟着达到了第二次高潮，撑在卡特身上急促地喘息。

操，难怪卡特老喜欢在床上说些下流话，原来这么爽。

过了好一会儿，卡特踢了他一下，闷着嗓子说：“好了没。”

帝林好不容易稳住呼吸，笑着舔了舔嘴唇：“别急啊，才两次，我还可以的。”

卡特却不干了，挣扎着坐起来，他的针织外套早就被帝林扒下来扔到地上，仅有的一件衬衣也被蹂躏得不成样子，长发凌乱地耸拉着，少许几缕被汗水粘在了白玉般的脸颊上。

“最后一次，就最后一次。”帝林黏糊糊地吻他，舌尖舔过他艳红色的唇角。

卡特犹豫了一下，最后还是答应了。

“你不准再说话了。”卡特警告他。

帝林把他翻过去，用后背位的姿势进入。

第三次进行地更加顺畅，被完全操开的后穴欢快地容纳下再次到来的访客，两个人正全情投入时，门口突然传来敲门声。

卡特猛地绷紧，帝林被他这一下夹得差点就射了。

云浅雪的声音从门外传来：“老爷，大少爷来电话，询问视频会议何时开始？”

帝林下身的动作没停，低头在卡特耳边轻声说：“提醒你一下，我刚才关门时忘了上锁。”

当然是骗他的，但卡特紧张地连嘴唇都在发抖，快速的撞击让他没办法清晰地说出一句完整的话，根本无暇思考帝林此话的真实性。

“老爷？”云浅雪的声音再次响起，接着，门把手传来转动的声响。

“取消！”他飞快地说，然后迅速咽下因敏感点被大力摩擦过而差点吐出口的呻吟。

转动声停止，云浅雪松开把手，规矩地应了一声便离开了。

“真可惜，”帝林手撑着桌面，汗水从他下巴滴落，一滴滴落在卡特凌乱的长发和衬衣上，“我是不是应该去把门打开，让路过的人都来看看，他们尊贵无比的神皇陛下是怎么被我操得连话都说不清的。”

卡特撑着支起身体，回头颇为哀怨地看了帝林一眼。

帝林觉得自己好久没这么快活过了。

一切结束后，卡特靠在书桌上用纸巾临时擦拭着下体，大量粘液从穴口挤出来，顺着大腿根部往下滑落，他瞪了眼盯着那里看的帝林，咬牙切齿地说：“我不会生孩子。”

帝林笑得抱着他亲了好几下。

等帝林清洗完出来，已经差不多晚饭时间了。

去餐厅时，发现该到的人都到齐了，连卡特都已经收拾妥当，正坐在餐厅里一边看电脑，一边小口地喝着茶，刚洗过的头发还带着水汽，柔软地披在肩膀上。

卡兰手里拿着糖果，正在逗坐在儿童椅上的帝迪：“小迪叫叔叔，叔叔给你糖吃。”

云浅雪布置餐盘的手抖了一下，然后飞快地瞪了卡兰一眼，可惜某位二少爷正专注可爱的小正太，没能接收到他的眼神。

帝迪眨了眨眼睛，犹豫了一会儿，怯生生地说：“爸爸说，不可以吃怪叔叔给的东西。”

卡兰顿时如遭雷击，一脸泫然欲泣地拉着云浅雪哭诉：“天呐阿云，我竟然长得像怪叔叔吗？”

云浅雪抽了抽嘴角，偷偷瞥了眼卡特，没有说话。

帝林过去在帝迪旁边的位子坐下，然后温和亲切地跟他说：“不可以没礼貌，小迪，要叫卡兰叔叔。”

既然爸爸都这么说了，帝迪乖乖地跟着喊了句“卡兰叔叔”，萌地卡兰捧着心口表示：“天使，是天使啊。”

帝林又转过去，指着卡特对帝迪说：“长头发叔叔是卡兰叔叔的爸爸，所以不能叫叔叔，要叫公公哦。”

帝迪困惑地看看卡特，又看看帝林，再看看旁边终于发现自己祸从口出的卡兰，显然没能理解里面的关系。

最后还是卡特拯救了他，他拿起餐具，脸上看不出表情地说了句：“吃饭。”

帝林不太满意他的反应。

卡特的样子看上去和往常一样，明明才被做得那么惨，现在居然没事人似的，真的是变态体质。

帝林忍不住嘀咕了句“老妖怪”。

卡特听到了，他举着刀叉，一脸欲言又止的神色，最后无奈地说：“你骂我就算了，可不可以别每次都加个老字？”

帝林愣住。

卡特有点哀怨地看着他：“我有那么老吗？”

帝林很庆幸自己没有喝东西，不然他一定会一口水喷出来。

原来卡特一直很在意这个？？？

帝林强忍着笑伸手捏捏他的脸：“放心，就算你真的老了，我也不会嫌弃你的。”

卡特看了眼恨不得把头埋进盘子里的云浅雪和卡兰，叹口气拉开他的手：“帝林，吃饭的时候不要说话。”

帝林哪里理他，继续调笑地说：“我还是会像今天这样好好疼爱你的。”

卡兰的餐刀都快把牛排下的盘子一起切开了。

卡特看着帝林嘴边那抹得逞的坏笑，突然按着他的后颈，凑过去给他来了个法式深吻。

帝林一惊，正要挣脱开，卡特已经放开了他坐了回去，脸上一如既往地淡定，仿佛刚才什么都没发生。

“吃饭。”他又说。

帝迪睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看着帝林，满眼都写着好奇：“爸爸，为什么要亲嘴嘴？”

帝林叉了一小块牛排递到他嘴边：“小迪，吃饭时不要说话。”

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我只是想恶搞一下，却生生整出两千多字的车……
> 
> 所以我早就说过了，这篇文如果是帝卡，雷的程度会是卡帝的好多倍……


	10. Chapter 10

别墅居然有客人。

帝林回来时，注意到大门外停着一辆没见过的轿车。

他在别墅待的时间前前后后算起来差不多有四个月了，从没见过有外人来访。

一楼大厅右侧走廊，走到头就是主餐厅，此时里面灯光明亮，隐隐有说话声传来。

不过这跟帝林可没什么关系，所以他只是看了一眼，就往楼上去了。

结果走到楼梯口时，拐角转出个人，抬脚就往楼下走，顿时和帝林打了个照面。

帝林一看那人的脸，也愣了一下。

两个人在楼梯一上一下僵持了几秒钟，对方脸上露出一个活见鬼的表情：“你？你怎么会在这儿？”

帝林已经恢复了冷静：“我也想知道，我为什么会在这儿。”

干杀手这一行，真正厉害的，往往没几个人知道他们的存在。帝林作为曾经业内最顶尖的杀手，除了帮忙接取任务的联络人外，没有任何人知道他的真实身份。

这也是三年来，他能回归正常生活的主要原因之一。

而马维，就是他的上司兼联络人。

马家有一部分见不得光的生意，就是专门挑有潜力的孩子回来从小培养，帝林有记忆以来就一直待在马家，等他十岁那年独自完成第一件刺杀任务后，他的所有信息就被销毁，仅留下一份存在马维手里。

和林秀佳分开后，帝林曾动过金盆洗手的念头，马家当然不愿意就这么放弃一颗珍贵的棋子，于是向他开出了条件——杀掉卡特。

帝林当然知道卡特，作为金榜上永远排第一的存在，每次刺杀失败，他的悬赏金额就会往上涨一点，最终累积成了一个惊人的数字。

帝林不愿意冒这个风险，但马维威胁他，如果不完成条件直接退出，那他就会把帝林的信息公布出去。

帝林在干掉卡特还是干掉马维之间权衡了一下，觉得还是前者比较靠谱。

于是才有了后来的事。

居然会在这里遇到马维，这是帝林无论如何料想不到的。

马维满脸的惊疑不定，看帝林的眼神透着深深的怀疑。

这也不怪他，帝林之前虽然没能杀掉卡特，却也让他退隐休养了很长一段时间，这给当时被塞内亚家族逼入绝境的马家留下了一丝喘息的机会，所以作为交换，马维还是给了帝林自由，只是仍然保留了他的相关档案。

现在这个理应是卡特最恨的人，居然大模大样地出现在卡特家里，马维这样的人精，怎么可能不去想这背后有什么猫腻。

帝林歪头看着马维，斟酌了片刻说：“放心吧，我不会说出去的。”

马维神情相当谨慎：“卡特为什么没有报复你？”

帝林耸耸肩：“谁知道，又或许他现在就正在报复我呢。”

马维花了一点时间来理解他的话，然后打量他的眼神就变了味，嘴角弯起一抹戏谑的笑，说道：“既然如此，只要卡特不知道我的事，那么，也不会有人知道你的事，我可是很信任你的，帝林。”

“你说了算，boss。”帝林没心情跟他叙旧，越过他直接离开了。

马维突然从后面拉住他：“如果你有什么困难，我或许能够给你提供帮助？”

帝林回头，挑眉看他：“注意你的行为，就刚才那一下，我可能会条件反射杀了你。”

马维松开他，笑了笑：“是我疏忽了。”

帝林没理他，继续往楼上走，马维的声音在他背后响起：“我电话没换，还是以前那个。”

操他妈的马维，帝林心想，脚后跟重重地跺在地板上。

今年一定流年不利，不然怎么各种多年不见的瘟神都上赶着往他面前凑。

 

把帝迪哄睡着后，帝林回到自己的房间，一开门，就看到卡特躺在他的床上。

卡特身上仍穿着会见客人时才穿的正装，丝绸般柔亮的长发铺在灰色的床单上，双手交叠着放在腰间，除去胸口微弱的起伏，整个人安静地像是一具沉睡的雕像。

帝林走过去，闻到空气中飘荡着淡淡的酒香。

卡特居然喝酒了，白皙的肌肤因酒气氤氲而泛起淡淡的红晕，给那张精致到不真实的脸增添了一丝人气。

帝林抬手想摇醒他，半路却被另一只手捉住。

纤长的睫毛轻轻掀开，卡特带着醉意的双眸看着帝林，声音低哑又迷离：“你回来了？”

“你醉了。”帝林试着抽回手，却被他拉着一起倒在床上。

卡特翻身将他压在身下，长发从肩上滑下来，轻轻拂过帝林脸颊。

“大概。”卡特说完，低头含住他的嘴唇。

舌尖带着酒香灵巧地撬开微阖的牙关，卡特修长的手指擒住他的下颌，使得帝林动弹不得，只能接受了这个像包裹在糖纸里的酒心糖一样，甜蜜又充满醉人芬芳的吻。

等卡特放开他时，帝林觉得自己也有点醉了，热熏熏的酒气爬上了双颊，不用照镜子，他也知道自己现在一定满脸绯红。

之后就顺理成章。

卡特大概是真的有点醉了，手指胡乱地在那堆纽扣上纠缠不清，最后还是帝林推开他，自己脱掉了衣物。

等卡特身上只剩下最后一件衣衫时，他低下头，一边细密地轻吻着帝林被情欲熏红的眼角，一边掰开对方臀瓣将肿胀的欲望填入未经润滑的后穴。

这实在有些超过了，疼痛稍稍驱散了酒意和欲念，帝林睁大眼睛，表情里混杂着痛苦与欢愉，下意识地想推开压在身上的躯体。

卡特抓住他的手，将它们按在头顶，然后俯下身开始挺动，有什么东西从他领口处滑落，随着他前后耸动的动作悬在半空中摇晃。

帝林被疼痛和快感淹没，卡特一次又一次精准地擦过他的敏感点，几乎没怎么花功夫就将他送上了巅峰。

等他从高潮中平息下来后，才注意到那件一直在他上方晃荡的是什么。

那是枚一看就价值不菲的戒指，串在白金色的项链上，戒环的顶端镶嵌着一颗晶莹剔透，和卡特的眸色如出一辙的蓝色宝石。

三年前，卡特曾把这枚戒指套进他的手指，而那个晚上，他在动手前将它摘下来，放进了床头柜的抽屉。

帝林以为卡特已经把它扔了。

他抬手轻轻握住那枚戒指。

要不是卡特喝醉，忘了事先将它取下，帝林大概永远不会知道它一直就挂在卡特胸前，这个最靠近心脏的地方。

卡特还在他体内冲撞，滚烫坚硬的柱体裹着溢出的前液在肉穴里来回抽动，有了体液的润滑后，进出变得更为爽利，帝林很快就再次被拉入欲望的浪潮，双腿紧紧夹住卡特腰胯，脚趾因快感而蜷曲紧绷。

喘息和呻吟在两人之间回响，帝林模糊不清地抱着卡特，任由他将自己一次次地顶到床头板上，满脑子都是当初卡特一边把他吻得晕头转向，一边强势又温柔地将戒指套在他无名指上的画面。

他十指收紧，意识因快感而逐渐模糊，嘴里呢喃着喊了一声“阿秀”，话音刚落，身上的人瞬间僵住，立刻停止了所有动作。

帝林猛地清醒过来，睁眼就看见彻底摆脱醉意的卡特正错愕地看着他，蓝色眼睛里满是无法置信，然后，怒火一瞬间点燃，他坐起来，硬生生将还杵在帝林体内的分身拔出，一把抓起衣服裹在身上，翻身下了床。

帝林痛得咬紧嘴唇：“卡特……”

但卡特只是深深地看了他一眼，那双刚刚还盈满怒火的眼睛此刻已恢复了平静，什么也没说便摔门离开了房间。

大门“呯”地一声砸上，帝林躺了片刻，终于撑着床坐了起来。

他身上还布满了欢爱的痕迹，浑身都是卡特留下的气息，就在刚才，两个人还激烈地恨不得将对方融进自己的身体，现在却只余下满室冷寂。

帝林觉得有点哭笑不得。

因为这真的是一个天大的误会。

离开卡特后，他因某次擦枪走火，开始跟紫川秀维持了很长一段时间的，单纯的各取所需的肉体关系——说白了就是炮友。

但就算只是炮友，在床上如果喊错名字，还是一件很尴尬且没礼貌的事，所以每次帝林都会下意识地忽略满脑子的卡特，强迫自己喊紫川秀的名字，喊着喊着就养成了习惯。

现在好了，居然在本尊面前闹了乌龙。

帝林很想说，我可以解释。

但是要怎么说呢？我虽然嘴上喊的别人，但心里想的其实还是你？这种鬼话连帝林自己都不会相信。

更何况他也说不出口。

帝林捂着额头，第一次有了那种，自己把一切都搞砸了的懊恼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情急转直下地进入搞笑环节（。


	11. Chapter 11

那之后，卡特就不来找他了，整天都见不到人影，帝林每晚落得个清闲，渐渐觉得这似乎也不是坏事。

上二线确实轻松了不少，每天早上跟着查房，讨论一下病情，做做手术，之后捱到下班时间就行了，至于二线下班后有事得随叫随到……好吧，就算有事也根本不会有人找他。

他看着手表，早退半小时的话，今天还可以去接小迪放学。

这时，手机突然响了起来。

他看了一眼屏幕，是陌生的号码。

“喂？”

“您好，请问您认识紫川秀先生吗？”

帝林愣了一下，直觉不妙，下意识地抬高了声调：“我是他朋友，怎么了？”

“是这样的，紫川秀先生今天上午在街上突发性晕厥，目前在xx院急诊科接受治疗，希望您能过来一趟。”

帝林赶过去时，紫川秀早就醒了，正百无聊赖地躺在床上玩手机，一只手上还打着吊针。

他一看到帝林，立马坐起来，抢在帝林前面说：“快跟医生说，我没事了，不用继续输液，现在就安排我出院。”说完作势去拔手背上的吊针。

帝林按住他的手，语气难得地严厉：“躺着别动。”

紫川秀很委屈地躺了回去。

帝林看着他稍显苍白的脸，问：“怎么回事？”

紫川秀耸耸肩膀：“不知道，我下午出门准备买点东西，在路上走着走着就什么也不知道了，再醒来时已经躺进了救护车。”

帝林皱眉：“检查结果呢？我去跟医生谈谈。”

他离开前再次警告道：“你在这里哪儿都不准去，乖乖等我回来。”

医生看到帝林来找他，愣了一下，翻出拍的片子对他说：“正好，我也有事想问您。”

他请帝林坐下，然后指着片子上某个部位说：“MRI显示，他曾有过颅内出血史及手术史，关于这一点，请问您知情吗。”

帝林沉默了一下，回答道：“是，他三年前遭受过严重的头部外伤和……精神创伤，至今仍患有严重的逆行性遗忘。”

医生叹了口气：“难怪我问他相关病史，他却什么都不知道。”

帝林看着那张片子：“那么，晕厥的原因是？”

“这个不太好说，综合目前的状况来看，脑部短暂性缺血引发的可能性最大，我的建议是让病人留院观察两天。”

帝林点点头，站起来：“那就麻烦你了，我来给他办理入院手续。”

但紫川秀坚决不同意。

他拉着帝林衣服下摆摇晃：“真的没事了，帝林，我要出院。”

帝林叹气：“你听话点行不行？”

紫川秀还是摇头：“不要，我讨厌医院，一秒钟也待不下去。”

帝林愣住，最后在紫川秀的眼神攻势下败下阵来：“好吧，我送你回家。”

等他把紫川秀送回去时，天已经完全黑了。

帝林想了想，实在不放心紫川秀一个人在家里待着，就给专门照顾帝迪的佣人打了个电话。

紫川秀看上去已经和正常人没什么区别，但帝林严禁他过多地活动，洗漱完就被赶去床上躺着，连药都是帝林端到他面前来。

紫川秀就着温开水一口气把大大小小的药片全部咽了下去，他看着帝林收拾好东西转身要走，突然抬手拉住他。

帝林回头：“怎么？”

紫川秀勾着他的领带仰头吻他。

帝林几乎是条件反射地躲开了。

紫川秀困惑地看着他。

帝林迟疑地说：“你需要静养。”

紫川秀贴过去，抱着他在他身上蹭：“可是你走后我有好久没发泄过了，憋死我了。”

帝林觉得很无奈，你就不能找别人吗，非得赖上我。

紫川秀白色的脑袋就在他面前晃啊晃，这人就算失去记忆，也总有办法让帝林没法拒绝他。

帝林犹豫了很久，最后叹口气说：“我帮你吧。”

裤子一褪下，已经勃起的分身便弹了出来，帝林用手扶着滚烫的柱体，纤长的手指简单套弄了几下，便张嘴将顶端含了进去。

被温热的口腔包裹住，紫川秀发出一声舒服的叹息，手指穿过帝林的头发，催促地把他往下按。

帝林拍开他的手，舌尖沿着柱身上怒张的脉络来回舔动，同时一点点将它含得更深，然后再慢慢吐出。

随着吞吐速度加快，紫川秀的呼吸逐渐加重，直到戳刺到咽顶隐窝，咽反射引起肌肉收缩，顶端被猛地夹紧，在经历连续十数次深喉之后，他就忍不住颤抖地射了。

帝林将没咽下的部分吐出来，紫川秀闭着眼睛躺在床上，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，说：“你技术怎么变这么好了。”

帝林白他一眼，转身去了厕所。

等他漱完口回来，紫川秀已经侧躺着睡着了，台灯微弱的灯光映在他雪白的脸和头发上，安静地像一张古旧的老照片。

帝林在床边蹲下，手指轻轻梳理着他头顶翘起来的几戳头发，然后在他额头轻轻地印下一个吻。

当天晚上，帝林做了一个梦，还是少年模样的黑发紫川秀笑着站在他面前，可等帝林走过去后，他带着笑意的脸突然变得扭曲，头顶涌出大量鲜血，顺着惨白的脸瞬间流满全身，他扑过来，死死抓住帝林，那张满是鲜血的脸对着帝林说：“救我……好痛啊……大哥……救我……”

帝林醒来时，全身都是冷汗。

他匆忙来到紫川秀的卧室，看他还好好地躺在床上，这才松了口气。

然后就再也睡不着了，他挨着紫川秀躺下，听着对方绵长的呼吸和有力的心跳声，睁着眼睛直到天明。

紫川秀醒来时，发现旁边躺着个人，吓了一跳，问：“怎么？”

帝林听着他的声音就觉得安心，然后倦意涌了上来。

他闭上眼睛：“没什么，陪我躺会儿吧。”

眯了大概有半个钟头，帝林总算精神了点，紫川秀就真的一直没动，坐在他身旁看书，见他起来，推了推眼镜问：“你不上班？”

当然要，所以已经迟到了。

不过帝林现在没空管那些，问他：“吃药了吗，现在觉得怎么样？”

紫川秀合上书：“我又不是三岁小孩了，别拿我当小迪一样看行吗。”

帝林想给他脑袋一巴掌，半路想起他脑子本来就有病，只能改成一个弹指。

“那你自己当心，明天早上我陪你去医院复查，这两天多休息，少活动，有什么问题及时给我打电话。”

紫川秀摆摆手：“行了行了。”

帝林出门后，给医院打了个电话请假，也不知道科主任之前收了卡特多少好处，连原因都没问就直接批准了。

拖着疲倦的身体回到别墅，帝林想洗个澡再睡一会儿，结果在二楼遇到从房间里走出来的卡特。

这还是那天之后，两个人第一次单独相处。

卡特大部分时候是个喜怒不形于色的人，即便是前几天那个很乌龙的晚上，他脸上的怒意也不过一闪而逝。

但现在，卡特几乎肉眼可见的脸色难看，嘴角带着一抹讥讽的笑意，问他：“舍得回来了？”

帝林看他表情，第一反应是，卡特知道他昨晚在哪儿了。

再一想也对，之前既然派人在自己家里装了监控，没道理会漏掉对面紫川秀家，帝林当初一时疏忽，竟然没想到这个。

但他现在看到卡特就心烦，紫川秀的病情勾起很多糟糕的回忆，也提醒着他现在难堪的处境，于是根本不想搭理卡特，转身要走，却被人拉住手强拖进了卧室。

帝林被甩到床上时，脑袋还有点懵。

卡特把他翻过去，像一只领地被侵占的猛兽般，愤怒地撕扯着他的衣服。

帝林试着反抗，但那徒劳无功。

“你疯了！”他骂。

卡特猛地抓住他的头发将他拉起来，贴在他耳边冷声说：“我对你太纵容了，帝林，纵容到让你觉得，即使随意把我的心意扔到地上践踏也无所谓。”

帝林被他的话刺痛，满脑子回响的都是之前的噩梦里紫川秀的声音，那些似乎已被时间冲淡，此时却无比鲜明的恨意与伤痛一并涌上心头。

他斜睨着卡特，冷笑了好几声，问：“那你呢，你又对我做了什么？”

卡特的动作蓦地僵住。

帝林反手抓住那只按在自己头上的手，坐起身来，凶狠又恶毒地说：“你当初怎么就没死呢？”

卡特猛地站起来，像是躲避什么可怕的东西一样甩开他的手，匆忙地往外走去。

帝林还在他身后喊：“为什么死的不是你！”

卡特几乎落荒而逃。

Tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

帝林去接紫川秀之前，先抽空亲自送帝迪去了学校。

小家伙坐在安全座椅上，看上去有点闷闷不乐。

帝林等红灯时抽空问：“怎么了？有什么不开心的吗？”

帝迪犹豫了会儿，说：“想……阿秀叔叔了……什么时候才能回家呢？”

帝林一愣。

绿灯亮了，后面的车开始按喇叭催促，帝林松开刹车，车子继续平稳地向前行驶。

他沉默了许久，对帝迪露出一个微笑：“今晚我们就回去，好不好？”

帝迪立刻开心起来：“好！”

把人送进学校后，帝林放下车窗，点燃一支烟。

该和卡特有个了断了。

这些年来，帝林一直试图说服自己，刀刺进卡特胸口的那一刻，他们之间所有的恩怨就都一笔勾销了。

斯特林的仇已报，不管卡特死没死，自己还能不能活下去，都已经无关紧要。

结果上天似乎偏要捉弄他，卡特不仅活了下来，还出乎意料地放过帝林，并且三年后又再次出现在他面前，口口声声要求重新开始。

大概因为紫川秀的失而复得，帝林心里便存了一分侥幸，以至于某些时刻，他真的以为一切可以重新开始。

太天真了。

也太混账了。

他将烟摁灭，手指一弹扔出了窗外。

紫川秀看起来精神很好，用他自己的话来说，已经好到根本没必要去复查。

帝林当然不会听他的。

路上遇到堵车，去医院花了一点时间，到大门口后，他将紫川秀放下，在地下停车场转了五分钟才找到空闲的车位。

等他回来找紫川秀时，对方正在原地来来回回跺脚。

天气逐渐转寒，紫川秀穿得不怎么多，缩着脖子哆哆嗦嗦的样子有点滑稽，帝林刚笑了下，还没走过去，眼角突然瞟到有什么东西从楼上掉了下来。

帝林下意识地喊了句“小心”。

紫川秀听到他的声音，刚回过头看了眼帝林，就被头顶掉落的东西直接砸中脑袋，“扑通”一声摔倒在地。

隔得那么远，钝器撞击的闷响仍然清晰无比，在帝林耳边放大拉长，直到整个世界只剩下一片“嗡——”的噪音。

之后，惊呼声，脚步声，议论声重新响起，如潮水般从四面八方向他涌来，帝林的意识停留在紫川秀倒下的那一刻，等他醒过来时，发现自己正跪在紫川秀身边。

紫川秀倒在血泊中，一块裂成两半的砖头掉落在不远处，大量鲜血不停地从头顶破开的伤口涌出，他的脸像是瞬间抽空了血色，变成了触目惊心的惨白。

帝林颤抖着去摸他的颈侧，直到手指触碰到微弱的搏动，他才猛地吸了口气，整个人冷静下来，飞快地脱下外套，按在仍在汩汩出血的伤口上。

因为地点就在医院，抢救来得十分及时，最后检查结果出来时，竟然只有皮外伤，并未伤到颅骨。

帝林拿着报告，整个人脱力地靠在墙壁上。医生拍拍他肩膀：“虽然暂时没发现大问题，但也不排除会有脑震荡之类的可能性，总之，一切等病人先苏醒过来再说。”

帝林用报告单遮住脸，低声说了句谢谢。

等病房里清醒的人只剩下他时，帝林才重新站起来，看向病床上的人。

紫川秀头上包着厚厚一层绷带，面色已经不像之前那样惨白，脸上还沾染着未来得及清理的血污，看上去实在凄惨。

帝林发现自己也好不到哪里去，那件被血浸湿的外套仍被他抓在手里，身上仅着的白色衬衣上也满是鲜血和灰尘。

他把外套扔在角落，弄来毛巾和清水给紫川秀擦干净脸，轮到自己时却犯了难。

没有可替换的衣服，现在紫川秀还昏迷着，不可能丢下他独自在这里，只能暂且忍耐一下。

他在床边坐下来，脑子里仍不停重复着紫川秀倒下的画面，余悸还在心口盘旋，帝林握住紫川秀的手，靠在床沿上。

掌心里的温度让他紧绷的身体放松下来，帝林坐了一会儿，竟然渐渐有了困意，迷迷糊糊间，肩上突然一沉，有什么东西搭在了肩膀上。

帝林睁开眼前，鼻间已嗅到熟悉的古龙水香味。

他坐起来，身上属于卡特的大衣随着动作滑落，被卡特伸手接住，重新往上拉了拉。

两人沉默地对视了片刻。

帝林看着拄着拐杖站在他面前的人，心里觉得很累，之前强烈的恐惧攫取了一切，此时的他连愤怒的力气也失去了。

“你来做什么？”他轻声问。

卡特的手在手杖顶端上转动：“救你的命，”然后杖尖点了点紫川秀：“还有他的。”

“这可真有趣，”帝林眯起眼睛：“如果有人要杀我们，除了你之外，我实在想不出第二个人选。”

卡特仍稳稳地站着，淡然地说：“我为什么要杀你们。”

帝林看着他。

卡特的表情出现了一丝裂缝，他微不可闻地轻叹一声，说：“帝林，这么多年过去了，你依旧坚定地认为，当年那件事是我做的吗？”

帝林站起来，看了眼静静躺在床上的紫川秀，转向卡特：“有什么话出去说。”

两人站在走廊的角落里，帝林注意到四周多出了不少卡特的人混在人群里。他皱着眉头问：“你到底想说什么。”

卡特低头，整理了一下帝林稍微凌乱的衣领：“那块砖头是被人故意扔下去的，而我，为什么要伤害你重视的人？”

帝林觉得喉咙发干，开口时声音有些嘶哑：“你现在想否认了？”

卡特笑了一下，收回手，蓝色的眼睛如大海般宁静深邃：“我何时承认过？帝林，从头到尾都是你擅自给我定罪并加以行刑，何曾问过我，给过我辩驳的机会。”

帝林摇头：“不，斯特林他……除了你还有谁会……”

卡特逼近他：“一个调查员而已，让他闭嘴的方法有千千万，我为什么非得选择让你痛恨我的那种？”

帝林退后一步，当初的一切证据都指向卡特，他……

一些从未出现过的想法冲击着他的理智，帝林靠在墙上，不敢看卡特的眼睛。

最后他哑声说：“如果你是无辜的，拿出证据来。”

卡特将他堵在墙角，注视他许久，最后说：“如果是你要陷害某个人，你会留下证据吗？”

帝林反问他：“谁会要陷害你？”

卡特淡漠地说：“希望借你的手来杀我的人。”

帝林顿住，许久后才冷笑一声说：“这些不过是你空口无凭的片面之词罢了。”

他嘴上这么说，脑子里却电光火石地闪过许多从未有过的念头，本就乱成一团的思绪变得更加混乱。

他烦躁地推开卡特，回到紫川秀病房，却惊愕地发现原本躺在床上的人此时正站在窗边看着外面，单薄的病号服裹住瘦削的身形，逆光中的白色发丝透露着些微萧瑟的气息，扒掉的针头掉落在床上，溢出的药水浸湿了大片被单。

帝林连忙过去，取下身上的大衣披在紫川秀身上：焦急地问：“醒了怎么不好好躺着。”

紫川秀没有动。

帝林把他按回床边坐下，抬手去按呼叫器。

“大哥。”

紫川秀在背后轻轻地唤了他一声，帝林的手指蓦地停在呼叫器的按钮上。

他慢慢转过头去，紫川秀坐在床沿上仰头看着他，嘴角挂着一抹轻浅的笑。

“你……”帝林觉得有什么东西从喉咙直直地沉入胃底，压得他几乎喘不过气。

“你想起来了？”

紫川秀伸手环住他，将头埋在他胸前。

帝林弯下腰抱紧他：“你想起来了。”

“大哥……”紫川秀的声音闷闷地从胸口传来。

喉间干涩地像是有什么东西要钻出来，帝林抱住怀里温热又鲜活的躯体，感觉湿热的液体在眼角一点点累积。

“对不起，大哥，对不起……”

帝林低头在他耳边轻轻吻了一下。

门外人来人往，没有人注意到里面的情形。

除了卡特。

他站在人群中，蓝色无机质的眼眸静静地看着两人。

过了许久，他提起拐杖，转身消失在转角处。

Tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

林秀佳出事后没几天，斯特林的尸体就被人发现了。

他死得不成人形，生前经历过惨无人道的折磨，而跟他一起的紫川秀则生死未知，下落不明。

帝林至今也不知道那段时间，他是怎么撑过来的。

他找到了斯特林的电脑，那台电脑因为工作性质的原因，加装了全世界最先进的保护系统，除非手动输入正确密码，任何人也别想打开它。

帝林恰巧知道正确密码。

他进入系统后，找到的文件却全是关于塞内亚家族在中东地区的部分地下军火贸易资料。

帝林一直知道斯特林在查塞内亚家族，但基本只是一些无伤大雅的皮毛，但这份资料之详尽，连几个据点的具体负责人都标注地一清二楚。

帝林第一反应是，这份珍贵的资料为他招来了杀身之祸。之后他的一系列取证——包括斯特林消失前的最后一次出行记录显示，他去见了塞内亚集团在某地区相关产业的主管鲁帝——都表明斯特林的死，和卡特脱不了关系。

在答应马维的条件之后，帝林研究了很长一段时间卡特的资料，这位当世最大财团及最古老神秘的家族首领，有着与清秀外貌极不相称的毒辣手腕，那些冰山一角的档案即便是帝林看了也忍不住为之咋舌。

即便后来出现在他面前的卡特，大部分时候都表现地优雅且克制，但帝林从不敢真的看轻他。

他曾劝告过斯特林，也恳请过卡特对他这位义弟手下留情。然而结果就是，卡特表面上温和地答应了他，一转身就残忍地杀害了斯特林，之后还装作不知情的模样在自己面前假意安抚。

帝林从未如此恨过一个人。这个人不仅杀了他最重要的人，还背叛了他的信任。

可就算如此，最后动手时他还是失败了——在同一个人身上失败三次——面对毫无防备的卡特，他的刀偏离了足足一公分。

帝林从来不会犯这种低级错误，但那确实发生了。

卡特撑着一口气硬是喝止住了愤怒的部下，他倒在血泊中，那双破碎如玻璃般的蓝色眼睛虚弱地看着帝林，最后只说了句：“你走吧。”

帝林真的就那样走了，他去医院带走了刚足月的帝迪，买下紫川秀家对面的房子搬了进去。

帝林以为紫川秀也死了，直到三个月后的某个早晨，他被对面搬动东西的声音吵醒，打开大门，就看到穿着一身运动装的白发青年提着东西站在楼梯上。

紫川秀失去记忆了，他不记得过去的一切事，自然也不记得帝林和斯特林。

在斯特林出事后十天，紫川秀在离A市足有几百公里外的一个小山村被人发现，那时他身负重伤，意识不清，徒步在荒野深林中行走，被上山采药的村民发现后，立即送去了当地的卫生院，之后又辗转到了省医院，等他好不容易清醒过来时，记忆已经全部没了。

他当时随身带着的证件只有名字和出生日期是真的，但幸运的是，这个假身份名下还有一套房子和数额不少的存款，所以在出院后，他又回到了A市。

“他们在我面前折磨斯特林。”紫川秀坐在床上，声音冷静地有些残忍：“花了三天时间，就为了从他口中拷问出情报。”

帝林颤抖着，指甲几乎陷进掌心。

紫川秀垂下眼帘，看着自己的手：“是我告诉了他们，就为了给斯特林一个解脱，之后他们想杀我时，却犯了点小错误，让我抓住机会逃脱了。”

他笑了一下，摸着头上的绷带：“剩下的我也不太记得了。”

帝林抓住他的手，轻声说：“已经过去了。”

紫川秀侧头看着他：“你真应该带我去看看斯特林，或许我能早点想起来。”

帝林沉默了片刻：“我就是怕你想起来，有些事情，忘了也没什么不好。”

紫川秀没有再说话。帝林起身去给他倒水，紫川秀在他身后突然问：“你跟我上床，是因为愧疚吗？”

他终于提这个事儿了，帝林觉得很尴尬，立刻否认道：“当然不是。”

过了几秒钟，他又问：“那是因为爱吗？”

这次帝林没回答。

紫川秀眨了眨眼睛：“好吧——真让人伤心。”

帝林把水杯递给他，语气不满地说：“难道我那会儿答应你还有错了？”

紫川秀不服地摸着自己耳朵：“要不是你当初突然亲我一下，我能误会？”

帝林笑了：“好吧，怪我。”

病房里又安静了下来。紫川秀盯着手中冒着热气的水，手指渐渐收紧：“我要报仇。”

有什么东西咔住喉咙，帝林移开视线，看向门外的走廊。

不久之前，卡特曾站在那里看着他，蓝色的眼睛明亮如同世上最美丽的宝石。

许久之后，他才说：“好。”

紫川秀压低声音：“报仇是我的事，你不方便，就不要插手了。”

帝林苦涩地：“没关系，这次我……一定可以。”

紫川秀还是不同意，他摇摇头说：“你不明白，马维当着我的面杀死斯特林，我必须亲手毁掉马家，才能解去心头之恨。”

帝林愣了一下没反应过来，以为自己听错了：“马维？”

紫川秀点头：“而且，如果让马家知道你出手，他们会公开你的信息，那就很麻烦了。”

帝林站起来：“等下。”

他在床边走了一圈，转过来看着紫川秀：“你是说，马维杀了斯特林？不是卡特的人？”

紫川秀不解：“卡特？他当时不是你男朋友吗，为什么要杀斯特林？”

“他不是我男朋友，”帝林纠正他，然后觉得自己重点跑得有点远：“斯特林不是因为拿到了塞内亚的地下军火交易情报才被盯上的吗？”

紫川秀觉得莫名其妙：“怎么可能，塞内亚家族的情报那么容易搞到，他们早就完蛋了。”

他发现说了半天，两个人似乎不在同一个频道，连忙做了个打住的手势：“不是，难道这么多年，你一直搞错凶手了？当初斯特林调查塞内亚的一起军火交易生意，结果顺藤摸瓜摸到了马家，有个线人给了他很多信息，后来塞内亚和马家部分交易的负责人鲁帝约他见面，说是可以提供一些机密线索，我跟斯特林一起去了，最后发现那是个圈套。”

“圈套……”帝林喃喃着重复了一遍。

是了，都是圈套。

帝林瞬间明白了一切。

从马维要求他杀卡特开始，这个局就开始了。

马家当初大部分生意被塞内亚挤压，另一边又被CIA盯上，已经到了难以保存的地步，马维从紫川秀口中得到系统密码，用塞内亚的情报替换掉马家的，一来销毁证据，二来栽赃卡特，第三嘛，则是激怒帝林。

联想到前段时间马维才见过自己，恐怕正是因此发现了紫川秀还活着的事实。

帝林扶住额头，越想越觉得曾经的一系列铁证根本站不住脚。

紫川秀似乎也明白了：“难怪你这么多年……”后面的话没有说出口。

帝林重新坐下，这次两人维持了相当长一段时间的沉默，等他终于理清翻涌的思绪后，开口对紫川秀说：“杀马维必须算我一份。”

紫川秀这次竟然很坚持：“不行，你的资料还在马维手上，如果你牵扯进来，他就算死也要拉着你垫背。”

帝林挑眉看他：“那你真的打算一个人去？都三年没摸过枪了，天天宅在家里，上个七楼都得大喘气，我怕把马维直接扔在你面前，结果最后被干掉的那个是你。”

紫川秀很窘迫：“我是因为做过手术所以才尽量减少运动的好吧。”

他把一口水没喝过的杯子放在柜子上：“而且要摧毁马家，谁说就非得动枪了？当初的调查资料我手上还存着一份，本来只是给斯特林做个备份，现在该派上用场了。”

帝林觉得他说得有点道理，考虑了许久后，终于同意了：“那你万事小心。”

紫川秀点点头：“你就别瞎操心我了。”

他拿起手边折叠好的大衣递给帝林：“而且，你也有自己的事要处理吧？”

帝林接过那件大衣，上面已经没有了刚披在自己身上的热度。

修长的手指抚过工整的领口，他轻轻地叹了口气。

是的，他还有件事必须得去面对。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帝大降智是因为谈恋爱会让人变成笨蛋，智商不高的作者如是说
> 
> 我没有骗你们，秀帝真的没有感情线……


	14. Chapter 14

卡丹竟然回来了。

帝林进屋后看到沙发上那美丽的倩影才发现这个事实，想退出去时已经晚了。

卡丹已经看到他，身姿优雅地站起来向他行了个礼：“又见面了，帝林先生。”

比起三年前那个还略显稚嫩的小姑娘，今年21岁的卡丹已经出落地亭亭玉立，那副和卡特极其相似的五官中糅合了女性特有的纤细柔美，透着花朵般娇艳迷人的气息。

帝林必须承认，自己在卡丹面前会有种微妙的局促感，三年后的今天尤甚，大概类似于一种，在情人的女儿面前抬不起头的尴尬。

更何况他还差点杀了卡特。

所以面对对方热情的招呼，帝林只是拢了拢大衣，挡住还未来得及换下的衬衣上的血迹，眼神无处安放地随口应了一声。

卡丹则表现地落落大方，她微笑看着帝林：“先生是来找父亲的吗？”

“是，”帝林终于把视线转回她身上：“请问他在哪里？”

“父亲在后花园，我这次回来给他带了不少礼物呢。”卡丹笑着说。

帝林其实有点后悔，真的不该脑子一热直接就过来了。

看到卡特该说点什么？抱歉我误会了你，其实我从来没真的信任过你，甚至都没给你解释的机会？

就算是帝林，现在也说不出口这种话。

所以他心里打起了退堂鼓：“既然你刚回来，我就不打扰你们了。”

说完想走，卡丹却叫住了他：“帝林先生。”

帝林不太情愿地停下脚步。

卡丹脸上的笑意淡了些，她握紧还端在手里的咖啡杯，神情变得犹豫。

帝林等得久了，看她依然没有开口的打算，便说：“我还有事……”

卡丹却突然打断他：“父亲受伤的时候，一直是我在照顾他。”

真是哪壶不开提哪壶，帝林尴尬地“嗯”了一声，不知该说什么。

卡丹露出回忆的神色：“他昏迷了很长时间，明明没有意识，却好几次都在喊你的名字。”

帝林沉默。

卡丹继续说道：“我从没见过父亲对一个人如此用心。”

她湛蓝色的眼睛像卡特那般清澈明亮，口中吐露的话语也同样直接地让人无法逃避：“他真的很爱您，帝林先生。”

这太难堪了，帝林想，为什么我要听卡特的女儿跟我说这种话？

但他也只能手足无措地站在那里，硬着头皮默默听着，然后僵硬地回答一句：“我知道。”

“我不清楚之前发生了什么事，但你离开后父亲真的很难过，尽管他从来没有表现出来。”卡丹再次绽开一个温柔而又真切的笑，轻声说：“所以真的想拜托先生，请不要再让他难过了。”

帝林沉默许久，最后说：“好。”

卡丹放下咖啡杯，再次向他行了个礼：“应该是我不打扰你们了，父亲心情不太好，现在大概只有先生才是他想见到的。”她说完这话，便直接提着裙子上二楼去了。

帝林在原地站了很久，才迈着沉重的步伐往后花园走去。

卡特翘着腿坐在靠椅上，还穿着上午那身衣服没换，黑色的西裤上趴着白色的一团毛茸茸的东西，帝林走近后才发现，那竟然是一只雪白的波斯猫。

卡特听到声音，却坐着没动，白皙纤长的手指轻轻抚摸着猫毛，猫从他胸前抬起头，脖子上系着的铃铛发出清脆的响声，一双又圆又亮的蓝色眼睛好奇地打量着帝林。

“我没有证据，”卡特背对着他说：“我醒过来后就派人调查，那么长的时间，足够马维清除一切证据，等我好不容易找到唯一的目击证人时，他却失忆

了。”

卡特的声音非常平静，帝林却听出一丝难以言喻的哀伤。

他问：“你为什么之前不来找我解释？”

卡特依旧没有回头：“你会相信吗？”

帝林没有回答。

他确实不会相信。

他走到卡特面前，蹲下去握住那只手。

卡特看着他，露出轻浅的笑：“我问过紫川秀的主治医生，他恢复记忆的概率很高，不过是时间问题，所以我就一直耐心地等。”

帝林觉得很难受：“如果一直恢复不了怎么办？”

卡特另一只手覆住他的，沉默了很久，才说：“我不想让你为难。”

帝林笑了一声：“你最后还是让我为难了。”

卡特收紧手指，语气变得有些不悦：“你还敢说，要不是你故意气我，我会忍不住打乱自己的计划？”

帝林将头靠在他的膝盖上，闷闷地说：“对不起。”

小猫好奇地伸出猫爪去挠他的头发，被卡特提着后颈放到地上，委屈地在他脚边一边打转一边喵喵地叫唤。

两人安静地靠在一起，夕阳的余晖洒在帝林黑色的头发上，泛着淡淡的金光，卡特拨弄着它们，感受着指腹被发尖划过的轻微瘙痒。

良久，帝林问：“你恨我吗？”

卡特的动作顿住，然后手掌轻轻贴上帝林后颈。

帝林下意识绷紧，随即很快放松下来。

“恨，恨不得亲手杀了你。”

意料之中的回答，帝林在他膝盖上瑟缩了一下，没有说话。

毕竟当初没有任何质疑，也没有一句询问，陷入半疯狂状态的帝林眼里只剩下仇恨，采取了几乎是同归于尽的复仇手段，结果最后真正背叛了对方信任的人，是他自己。

卡特在他头顶轻声叹息：“但是花费精力在这种无用的情绪上是很愚蠢的。”

他俯下身，亲吻帝林发顶：“我希望我们剩下的时间，不要浪费在这种东西上。”

帝林抬头，抱着他脖子回应了那个吻。

结束后，他贴在卡特唇边小声说：“我脚麻了。”

卡特笑着将他拥入怀里，辗转亲吻他的脸侧：“不要再离开我了。”

“嗯。”

“你爱我吗？”

帝林在他怀里扭动了一下：“一大把年纪了还什么爱不爱的，那是你儿女才该讨论的……嘶！”话没说完，就被卡特在脖子上狠狠咬了一口。

“你又嫌我老了是吧。”卡特的声音幽幽地传来。

帝林哭笑不得，最后只能把头一埋往他胸口戳了一下：“不爱的话，你早就死了。”

卡特对他这个回答似乎很满意，吻了吻颈侧刚留下的牙印。

“我也爱你。”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个有点啰嗦的完结感言：
> 
> 总算赶在这月的最后一天完结了，这文真的就是十分难得地陷入了不写东西就浑身难受的状态后，和阿花随便讨论了两句立刻动笔的产物，边写边脑洞，大概写到第三章时有了个稍微完整的大纲，前期很鸡血，写地也比较连贯，后面就……emmmmm这文原计划应该更长、节奏更慢，内容更丰满一点的，不过没灵感和精力写了，后期靠着大纲强行写完，有些不该排在一起的剧情也塞一块儿，甚至漏写了一段车震play（。）大概之后重看时会比较后悔宁可坑着，毕竟写前面时还是很喜欢的……
> 
> 不过本身也不会成一个长篇，毕竟刨除xfxy的过去，它就是个披着狗血外衣的，本质上却十分平淡的爱情故事。
> 
> 有很多东西没有明说，卡老板比较心机，说的也不全是真的，本来不打算写地更详细……实在不想把剧情直接写出来这种心情，但是不说大家好像又会有各种误会_(:з」∠)_要是觉得这里不对那里有bug的可以问我，或许会给你一个解释……
> 
> 鸡血时想搞个本子，然后现在觉得并不满意也没什么精力_(:з」∠)_所以暂时搁浅吧，如果有意愿的依然可以给我留言，番外什么的等有空有灵感了再搞
> 
> 最后此文献给阿花(づ￣3￣)づ没有你就没有它


	15. 番外1

那道窥视的目光跟随了卡特很长时间，小心谨慎，又耐心十足，像是最有经验的猎人在追踪观察他的猎物。

卡特自然明白这代表什么。

他不动声色地跟对方周旋，好奇他会在什么时候，什么地点，用什么样的方式动手。

然而对方的耐心程度超出了他的想象，磨了差不多有一个月，卡特终于放弃，故意卖了个破绽给对方。

那一枪失败了，可惜对方反应也很快，没给卡特手下任何捉到他的机会。

云浅雪很头疼地将搜集来的情报呈给他看：“据可靠消息，马维这次派来的人并不简单。”

马家现在岌岌可危，完蛋不过是迟早的事，垂死挣扎一下并不奇怪。

奇怪的是，他这次派来的人。

薄薄的一张纸上，乏善可陈地写着几列不知真假的数据。

姓名：不祥

性别：不祥

年龄：32-40岁

……

大部分项目都标注着不祥，即便是塞内亚渗透到各领域的庞大情报网，竟然也无法得到准确信息。

而最下面一栏的成功刺杀目标处，第一个赫然写着杨明华的名字，后面跟了个问号。

卡特的手指在上面敲了敲。

能杀杨明华，那确实不简单。

云浅雪看着自家首领任何时候都显得气定神闲的脸，实在很难从上面揣测出什么有用的信息，只能硬着头皮说：“这个人太神秘了，出道大约十五年，从来没失手过，除了马维外没有人见过他的样子——或者说见过的都死了，只能从手法风格和马维身边的一些动向推测出他接过的目标，而这个杨明华，十有八九就是死在他手上……老爷，这次恐怕不好打发。”

他说到最后时，语气加重了许多，希望能引起卡特的重视。

卡特比任何人都清楚这点，但他并没有真的把这事放在心上。

不过是些躲在暗处偷偷摸摸搞些小动作的鼠辈罢了，就算是里面特别优秀的一只，又能如何？

所以他很快就把这件事抛到了脑后。

枪击事件后，那种如影随形的被窥视感便消失了，卡特一度以为对方还算聪明，及时选择了放弃。

直到某个晚上，他走进房间，躺在床上的男人睁开眼睛看过来时，那种极其熟悉的感觉让他立刻就认出了对方。

到底是什么样的纰漏会让雷欧把一名职业杀手送到自己床上，卡特已经不关心了，他盯着对方在灯光下格外白皙的脸颊，和那双漆黑如墨的清丽眼眸，下意识地停下脚步。

男人只是看了他一眼，像是害怕一样飞快地闭上眼睛。

没想到，竟然还是一只特别漂亮的老鼠，漂亮地正好符合他的胃口。

卡特每周会有一次固定性生活，非常规律，对于每次的床伴也没什么特别要求，技巧娴熟，身体健康，男女不限，反正不过是个泄欲工具，好用就行。

但他手下从来不缺各种溜须拍马的人，为了讨好伟大的神皇陛下，每周筛选好送到他床上的，无一不是精挑细选的美人。

即便如此，此刻偷梁换柱后躺在眼前的这位，依然漂亮地格外突出。

卡特在原地站了一会儿，然后才走到床边坐下，手指抚上对方绷紧的下颌。

男人身上什么都没穿，只盖着一张薄薄的浴巾，完美地勾勒出瘦削匀称的身形，被冰凉的指尖触碰到后，那双清丽的眼睛再次睁开，带着畏惧和期许，盈盈如水地望着他。薄唇微张，清亮的嗓音因紧张而变得有些沙哑。

“陛下……”

卡特的手指停住。

男人看上去很年轻，大概二十来岁，有着如女人一般纤细秀丽的眉目，而英气深邃的轮廓恰到好处地中和了它们，整张脸有一种极其少见的，模糊了性别的美丽，配上故意压低的嗓音，卡特不得不承认，就算明知对方身份，他还是成功地被诱惑了。

他收回手，说：“过来。”

于是男人坐起身，搭在身上的浴巾顺势滑下，露出洁白光裸的锁骨和胸口大片的肌肤，他抓住浴巾边缘，小心地遮盖住赤裸的身体，然后以一个轻巧妖媚的动作爬到卡特腿上。

原来不是老鼠，是猫。

卡特的手隔着浴巾贴上对方纤细结识的后腰时，有些走神地想。

男人两只手顺势环住卡特脖子，乖巧地凑到他跟前，鼻尖近地几乎触碰到他的，细长的眼睛眯起来，柔亮的嗓音里混杂着畏惧与祈求。

“陛下。”他又唤道。

卡特笑了下：“嗯？”

微凉的唇贴上来，柔软的舌尖小心地撬开他的，紧张又羞涩地划过敏感的上颚。

卡特从裹挟而来的津液里分辨出了某种麻药的味道，分量轻地几乎无法察觉，但也足以在关键时刻影响人的行动。

这算盘打得不错，可惜遇到的人是卡特。

看穿一切的卡特配合地和他唇齿纠缠，等分开时，对方整个人都挂在他身上，浴巾也在过程中被扯开了大半，堪堪遮住已经有了动静的下体。

白皙的脸颊因缺氧而染上一丝淡淡的红晕，被水汽熏染的黑色眼眸里印出卡特朦胧的身影，对方抬起腰，赤裸的上身暴露在空气里轻轻颤抖，已经凸起的某个部位隔着浴巾磨蹭着对面同样躁动起来的下身。

没有人能拒绝这个，卡特也不能。

于是他顺从地分开双腿，任由男人像猫一样滑进他双腿之间，灵巧修长的手指解开睡衣，掏出已经开始肿胀的分身。

弹出来的尺寸显然吓了对方一跳，犹豫了一会儿后，他才扶着柱身，闭着眼睛张嘴将顶端含进去。

说实在的，这绝对是卡特所有床伴里技术最差的一个，无处安放的舌尖总是不小心暴露出后面坚硬的牙齿，笨拙的吞吐因为过于粗大的柱体而变得更为艰涩，但光是看着那双被摩擦得艳红的嘴唇紧贴在深色柱身上滑动的画面，就足够勾起卡特的全部欲望。

在连续几次艰难地吞进后，男人将无法全部咽下的分身吐出来，轻轻地托在指间，跪在地上怯怯地抬头看着卡特：“对不起……您太……”

目睹如此令人血脉偾张的场景，就连卡特都快要沉醉于对方那副哀艳可怜的假象中了。

他伸出手，手指卡住对方下颌，另一只手按住后脑勺，强硬地将欲望捅进喉咙深处。

湿热的口腔瞬间将他包裹住，因生理反应而剧烈收缩的咽喉紧紧夹住顶端，卡特舒服地吸了一口气，就着这个姿势开始抽动。

对方难受地皱紧眉头，卡特的动作粗暴又迅猛，一点反抗的余地也没留给他，只能克制地默默忍受，同时将手伸向膝盖上的浴巾。

高潮的一瞬间，卡特屏住呼吸合上双眼，在连续射出好几波后，汹涌的杀气突然袭来，他一抬手，“啪”地一声挡住挥到面前的手腕，然后反手抓住一个翻身，刚刚还跪在他双腿间的人转瞬之间已脸朝下被按进了黑色床单。

卡特慢慢张开眼睛，打量着掌心里攥着的手。

两根修长的手指间夹着一片极为细小的刀片，冰冷锐利的刀锋映着壁灯，折射出泛着杀意的光芒。

男人还在咳嗽，等他把呛进喉咙里的精液全部咳出来后，低声骂了句操，回头瞪视着卡特。

卡特一怔，男人趁他失神之际，腿一勾想要反击，结果被卡特拧着手换了个姿势再次按回床上。

刀片飞出老远，“啪嗒”一声落在木质地板上，男人脸上闪过一丝惊愕，很快又镇定下来，扯动嘴角露出一个挑衅的笑。

他嘴边还残存着刚刚吐出来的粘液，使得原本锋利的笑容平添出了几分旖旎和暧昧。

像是精致虚假的外壳碎裂开，露出生动鲜活的内里。卡特低头擦拭着他的唇上的污渍，被皱着眉头嫌弃地甩开后也不生气，笑着说：“你不是第一个尝试用这种方法杀我的人。”

对方挑了挑秀美的眉毛，明明还是同样的脸，此时看上去却像是变了一个人，连柔亮的嗓音也带上了浓浓的讥讽和攻击意味：“可惜我还是跟所有人一样失败了，毕竟没人能想到，从不露面的神皇陛下竟有这样厉害的身手。”

卡特将他的话当作赞美收下，顺着抓住的那只手摸到手肘，轻轻一抬便卸掉了关节，然后又捉住了另一只。

男人对此只是动了动嘴唇，直到卡特捞起掉落在一旁的浴巾，撕下一条将他两只无法行动的手举过头顶捆在床头上时，他才冷笑一声，说道：“怎么，已经迫不及待准备亲自审问了吗？劝你别浪费那个时间，我接任务从来不会过问金主的事。”

卡特没理他，结束捆绑工作后的双手顺着光裸的身体一路滑到腰间，然后架起膝盖将双腿分开。

男人一惊，喝问：“你要干什么？”

卡特的手指在紧闭的后穴四周游走，不紧不慢地回答道：“你今晚有两个任务，第一个已经失败了，第二个总得完成吧？”

男人脸色瞬间变得难看起来，以为卡特在威胁他，咬住嘴唇说：“我何必骗你，若是知道……嘶！”

未完的话语被没入穴口的一节手指打断，卡特尝试着转动手腕，却被穴肉死命夹紧往外推拒。

以往的床伴，在被送进来前都会在监督下自己做好扩张，这位杀手先生显然没计划到这一步，只把润滑剂挤进去就草草了事。

卡特还没见过这么紧的，不仅诧异地问：“你多久没做过了？”

男人咬紧下唇，不愿出声，那双黑色眼睛几乎要被怒火吞噬般地注视着卡特。

卡特觉得自己真是鬼迷了心窍——对方生气的模样竟然也能成功取悦到他。

他低下头，空出来的那只手穿过男人头顶略显凌乱的黑色发丝。

明明是很普通的黑发，衬着那张白玉无瑕的精致脸庞，在卡特眼中硬是多出些无法言喻的性感。

好吧，他还从没这么迫切地想操过谁。

后穴虽然紧致，但有润滑剂的帮忙，卡特没用多久时间，便勉强使其能容纳入三根手指。

但这还远远不够。

男人闭紧眼睛躺在床上，像是已经放弃了抵抗，垂下的眼帘微微颤动，密又长的睫毛在脸上落下斑驳的光影。

卡特失去了耐心，他抽出手指，挪动双腿，露出已经重新硬起来的分身。

察觉到动静的男人睁开眼睛，一下就看到那根狰狞的柱体上还沾染着未干涸的粘液，迎着灯光亮晶晶地在眼前晃动，登时怒得就想用额头去撞卡特。

卡特一只手就将他制服，扣着脖子按回床上，然后拉开抽屉取出避孕套，在男人眼前甩了甩。

塑料袋发出哗啦啦的清脆响声，男人盯着它，怒气渐渐褪去，眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的惧意。

“别乱动，我不想弄伤你。”卡特劝诫道，同时觉得自己今晚的耐心已经大大超出了平常。

可惜对方并不领情，咬牙切齿地说：“我警告你，你要是真的敢这么做。”

卡特心想，我有什么不敢的。

他将避孕套伸到男人面前，拍了拍他湿润的唇角说：“撕开。”

如果目光能杀人，卡特现在大概已经死了千八百回了。

他笑了笑，继续说：“你不愿意，难道是希望我直接进去？”

男人最终还是张开嘴，洁白的牙齿咬住塑料袋边角，扭动脖子将其撕开，透明的润滑剂立即从开口处挤出来，滴落到白皙的下巴和脖颈上。

男人“呸”地一声吐掉撕条，连带着几滴不小心溅落到唇边的粘液。

卡特替他擦干净嘴唇，俯身在上面亲吻了一下，在对方尖利的牙齿咬上来前退开，点了点他的下巴尖，夸奖了一句：“乖。”

要不是双手脱臼还被绑在床头，男人大概会扑上来咬死他。

卡特的尺寸和三根手指差得不是一星半点，刚进个头就被夹得无法再进分毫。

卡特第一次发现太紧原来是件这么难受的事，而身下的人显然比他痛苦百倍，一张本就雪白的脸此时更加苍白，连艳红的双唇也因疼痛而失了血色。

卡特不得不抽出一只手去抚慰对方早已萎靡下去的欲望，他很少做这种事，但还是很快就让它重新精神起来。

“住手……”

男人不适地扭动着身体，企图摆脱控制，卡特感受到夹住自己的软肉紧贴在上面小幅度地转动着，直蹿入脑的快感冲垮他的理智，当下也顾不上之前不愿对方受伤的想法，抓住腰胯猛地顶进去。

“啊！”男人欲望刚被唤醒，正处于情动之际，猝不及防地挨这一下，一声短促的惨叫不受控制地从张开的嘴里挤出，随即又被条件反射地咬住舌尖咽了回去。

“我要杀了你……卡特……我绝对要杀了你……”已经痛到发抖的声线断断续续吐露着仇恨的话语，男人睁大双眼，痛苦地摇动着头部，绑紧的双手扯动床头发出吱嘎响声，指甲几乎陷进掌心柔软的肌肤。

卡特怜爱地亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇，同时将自己慢慢从甬道里抽离，在快退到穴口时，又再一次狠狠地顶了回去。

“我……呃！”低语被打断，拉高成一声近似抽泣的尖叫，之后便是一连串凶猛的撞击，男人再也无法说出任何完整的语句。

卡特将自己整根没入，手指拨开对方汗湿的额发，喘息着问道：“除了我，还有谁到过你这里？”

润滑剂被柱体带出，黏在两人交合之处，被快速的撞击磨成细密的泡沫，发出响亮的水声。

渐渐被操开的穴肉变得不再紧绷，欢快地迎合着闯进来的肉刃，又在它离去时恋恋不舍地黏上来挽留。

卡特觉得自己从来没有这么舒服过。

“你也是这样杀杨明华的吗？”他问，“跪在他双腿间求欢，用舌头和小穴将他送上高潮，然后在那一瞬间了结他？”

男人眨了眨眼睛，水汽在眼角凝结成泪水滑落，洗去朦胧的眼睛在卡特脸上聚焦，黑色瞳仁里盛满了愤怒与杀意。

卡特在这样激烈又平静的目光中达到了高潮。

第二次进入就显得顺畅许多，已经满足过两次的卡特这次放缓了节奏，专心地在甬道里寻找着能让对方兴奋起来的点。

等那一点被柱身用力磨蹭过时，已经麻木的男人闷哼着颤抖了一下，下意识地支起腰身，将体内肆虐的凶器夹得更紧。

卡特舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，笑着说：“找到了。”

于是那一点被一次又一次地反复磨蹭，快感迅速堆积，男人开始不安地挣动，直到卡特突然加快速度。

男人无意识地发出“啊”的叫声，比起之前的痛苦，更多的是媚意与兴奋，他被陌生的快感击溃，似乎无法相信刚才的声音是从自己口中发出，整个人像条被钉住七寸的蛇一样无助地在床上扭动着，却怎么也逃不开猎手的掌控。

卡特一边动作一边端详着对方逐渐意乱情迷的脸，突然凑到耳边低声问：“还是说我才是你第一个男人？”

对方被潮水般涌来的快感淹没，闻言只是无声地摇了摇头。

卡特又加快了速度和力道：“到底是不是？”

“不……不……慢点……啊……”泪水不断从眼角滑落，男人扬起下巴，嘴里无意识地说着些讨饶的话，整个下身颤抖地贴着卡特，重新勃起的分身在结实的小腹上来回蹭动，流出的前液将两人下体弄得一片泥泞。

卡特为对方瞬间暴露出的脆弱表情而心动，他把男人按在那张已经被折腾的乱糟糟的床上反反复复做了不知多少次，直到对方陷入昏迷，无法咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下，混着汗液和泪水流淌地到处都是，肿胀的的分身再也射不出任何东西，他才喘息着停止。

脱臼的部位已经完全红肿，解开的浴巾在手腕处留下两处深深的勒痕，卡特捉住离开束缚后无力垂落的手掌，低头亲吻他被指甲刺破的掌心。

清洗时，被蹂躏地十分凄惨的穴肉不知死活地缠上来，卡特低头看着热水中不断张合着吐出粘液的穴口，心里暗叫了一声糟糕。

 

雷欧在门外等了很久，久到他忍不住想敲门询问房间里的情况时，卡特才终于按响床铃。

他松口气，领着佣人进来收拾残局，床上却没看到半个人影。

黑色的床单已经脏得一塌糊涂，歪七扭八地挂在床垫上，激烈的交合声与水声从封闭的浴室里隐隐传出，雷欧数了数散落在地板，床单和垃圾桶里的避孕套，那张万年不变的古板脸孔也裂开了一条缝，开始怀疑自己明天得起个大早直接给人收尸。

等一切真正结束后，卡特抱着怀里彻底没了响动的人，舒服地浸泡在盛满热水的浴缸里。

男人安静地趴在他胸口，湿漉漉的头发贴在脸上，浓密的睫毛上挂着晶莹的水珠，被亲吻到红肿的嘴唇艳丽地像是染上了鲜血，整个画面美好地像是一幅色彩分明的精美画作。

欲望退却后，另一种无法言说的陌生情绪漫上心头，卡特温柔地低头亲吻对方湿润的发顶。

色字头上一把刀，卡特隐隐觉得，这次恐怕是要栽跟头了。

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完全超出预期字数的一个番外……
> 
> 换个视角看看黄暴的卡老板和初遇，以及稍稍弥补下正文里卡老板没好好说过骚话的遗憾（。
> 
> 开车非我本愿，但初遇确实就是一趟车……
> 
> 也不能怪帝大之后还总是心心念念着卡老板，那句话怎么说的来着，除却巫山不是云啊（被打
> 
> 应该还会有一个番外，但不会这么长了，也不是车，真的


End file.
